Naruto: Red Dawn
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Red clouds appear on the horizon and Naruto is the first sent out to investigate. WARNING! There will be blood, gore, forced indecency and other unpleasant things. Medic!Naruto, Byakugan!Naruto. Pairing undecided but here will be a FemItachi. Not incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize but I don't have any introductory dark themed short mental experience since this story is the birth child of 'Ezeakel', I'm pretty much the person that typed it down and added, removed and multiplied some things XD.**

 **So, insight into this story, Naruto is going to be a driven prodigy (he is just really smart) but he won't graduate early; he's graduating at the right age (12). In this story Tsunade Senju is a legendary medic but that title can be interchanged with the title 'Doctor' (of medicine of course). I know, I know, pretty much all of my stories have an uber smart Naruto but in all honesty I never liked how dumb canon Naruto was, I still don't. Plus I try and strive for consistency in most of my stories until they spiral out of my control. He is going to be a young jounin in this story. His byakugan is also going to be very special and unique.**

 **Tsunade never ran away from the village, but she does take regular vacations to travel around.**

 **Dark themed story, this one is, so a massive warning, there will be blood, gore, forced indecency and other unpleasant things. Don't say I didn't warn you. But not everything here is going to be bad, there would be some light stuff here and there to keep everyone in the story human, like most of this chapter.**

 **Before you begin I want to give a big shout out to 'Ezeakel', he noticed that I passively mentioned a byakugan! Naruto. He sent me a PM with his ideas and my blessed curse capitalized on this and this story was part formed.**

 **As a side note I'm going to be discontinuing 'Greatness', 'Anything but a ninja' and 'The White Hornet'. I just can't keep going, I'm going to discontinue some other stuff but time would only tell which ones.**

 **This story greatly depends on its reception; I cannot put up more chapters if it is not like. I'm basically wasting your time and mine as well so please let me know what you think at the end through a review or a PM, preferably a review.**

 **Without further ado, I give to you,**

CHAPTER 1

Naruto's very first memory was when he was a three year old child sitting on his mother's bed, watching her dress, sometimes into her medic uniform other times into her normal home clothes. The graceful purple haired woman would always smile at him as she slipped into her clothes and plant a soft but at the same time firm kiss onto his forehead, leaving her purple lipstick kiss mark on his forehead. Every shift she had in the hospital, besides night shifts, she would take his small, babyish hand in her own hand and walk with him through Konoha to the hospital where she would entrust a junior nurse to look after him in the children's section. She was the sort of nurse that specialized in all fields in the medical world (except the mind), which made her a very well sought out person, seeing as she had the byakugan.

Naruto idolized his mother; she always made everything look so easy and bright. That was why Naruto, since the age of five, began asking his mother to teach him how to heal things, how to heal _people_. The Hyuuga woman was more than thrilled.

Outside his home, away from his mother, Naruto's life was less than happy. The other Hyuuga children made fun of him when he was alone at the clans children play ground because he was the only Hyuuga with blonde hair. In the academy students would always pour water on his notes or push him into the ground because of this 'abnormality'. He would always manage to clean himself up before his mother would pick him up but she would _always_ find out. He could lie to the whole world but he couldn't lie to her. After catching the boy briefly look away from her when she asked about his day in school she decided to tell him how he was born.

Mari Hyuuga had been the first love interest Minato Namikaze had, or that's what he had told her, but the moment she had told him that she was pregnant for Naruto he had bailed. Next thing she was hearing was that it was Kushina Uzumaki he was dating even before _they_ had been dating. To worsen her situation, since she was a main branch member who had been involved with an outsider she had broken clan law, but with her medical expertise always in demand her chakra couldn't be sealed so the Hyuuga council had settled on branding her with the cage bird seal. The only thing that had kept her from spiralling into a suicidal depression was the life in her belly, Naruto. Mari loved Naruto so much words couldn't even describe it, nothing in the world could describe just how much she loved him so she strived to keep him happy.

Naruto didn't know just how much he could hate a single person in his seven years of being on the earth, but it had come to a crashing halt when his mother had told him that she held no animosity for Minato, who had died fighting the Kyuubi, Kushina or Mito, who was the new Kyuubi jinchuriki, holding the yin half while Kushina had the yang half; if Hyuuga Mari didn't hate the person that had broken her heart then Naruto wouldn't hate him, and if his mother still loved him he would forever be content.

Kushina knew that Naruto was also Minato's child, she didn't hold any hate for the poor woman; she had been fooled into loving a man that didn't love her as much as she thought. Though she had to re-evaluate her whole relationship with Minato, all the dates he had to 'leave for a meeting' or 'go for a mission' Mari had always been around. Or when he had staunchly refused to walk around with her in broad day light, saying that he was afraid of anyone that would target her. Well, that part was part true but Mari, even though she was four months into her pregnancy, could be seen tending to patients in the hospital whether in the intensive care unit or in the poison victims unit. No, Kushina couldn't bring herself to hate Mari Hyuuga, she just couldn't. Especially since she had gotten all of the Namikaze property and money after his death, and Mari had gotten none, not that she needed the money anyway.

Naruto medic training with his mother went as smooth as anything she could have hoped for; since the blonde Hyuuga child was the most willing and most driven person she had ever encountered in all her years of being a medic/doctor. He didn't complain if the chakra control regime was too hard, or if the seals to master to channel healing chakra were too long. He took it all in stride because this was what she had to go through in the junior medic training in the hospital when she was also seven years alone. You see she never wanted to be a ninja, but she did want to help however she could and being a medic in the hospital and sometimes in the Inuzuka vet was the closest she could get to helping. Her role model had, of course, been Tsunade Senju but since the woman was always busy doing something she was content to watching her operate a patient or reading the Senju's many medical books. Mari was a medic that Konoha could not do without, much like Tsunade but what the slug Sannin had over her was her experience as a ninja, that's all. The Hyuuga woman and the Senju woman were on par when it came to being medics.

Naruto though wanted to be a ninja, the strongest medic ninja in the world he would always tell his mother, and she was fine with that. Instead of trailing after her to the hospital and watch her work all day he would attend the ninja academy in the mornings and meet up with her in the hospital or the Inuzuka vet, wherever she told him to meet her before she saw him to class. Mari never demanded the fame her skills brought or anything for that matter so she raised Naruto to not take anything for granted and she could proudly say that she had succeeded in that aspect, even though he was still too young to tell.

The Hyuuga pair was currently in the child accident section of the hospital. Mari was talking slowly and carefully to Naruto as she went through the hand seals for the medical ninjutsu, waving her hands slowly in front of his face to show how her blue-purplish chakra left a short trail, then she touched the small cut on his lip with her hand and it smoothed over, "the flow of chakra through the tenketsu in your arm should be smooth and peaceful, that is why I emphasize perfect chakra control. If your control is not perfect then your chakra is not at peace and you would inflict harm on your patient. Do you understand what I'm talking about, Naruto-chan?" the nine year old boy nodded his head slowly and felt his healed lip, a wound he had gotten from a spar against Hana Inuzuka. He won but he didn't come out without a few scrapes and bruises. The woman the cancelled the jutsu and looked up at the nurse at the door,

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mari-sama but we need your assistance in the poison victims section," the junior medic bowed slightly,

"what's the problem?" she gently took Naruto's hand and walked out of the room, even though she was very much above any other medic she couldn't be made into the head medic since being on the field was a requirement. She could have full reign in the hospital as long as she didn't cause trouble. Naruto kept quiet, watching and trying to understand what his mother and the nurse were saying,

"A ninja has come in with unfamiliar poison symptoms," Mari motioned for her to continue, "he keeps barking like a dog, he has lost control of his arms, he has an irregular heartbeat, and there are black spores growing from his stomach,"

"Are you sure it isn't poor hygiene?" Mari asked,

"No, Mari-sama,"

The Hyuuga woman furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "you said he has spore out growth coming from his stomach?" nod, "did this ninjas team mates tell you were they were coming from or what they ate?"

"Sandaime-sama classified that information under a need-to-know basis,"

"Well I 'need-to-know'" the young nurse nodded and ducked out of the main door, "have you been reading those books I gave you for your birthday?"

"Hai kaa-san,"

"Good, you're going to help me treat this guy," she pushed into the poison unit and nodded to the doctor in charge of the unit,

"M-me!?" his bluish byakugan widened as he looked up at her, she smiled playfully and winked at him,

"Yes you, how is your chakra control?" she asked as she checked the victims room chart at the receptionists desk and kept walking, Naruto still in her grasp, **(in this story there is a main receptionist near the front door and minor ones for each unit, since the hospital is very wide)**

Naruto gulped and squeezed his mother's hand, "I can keep my Iryo (medical) ninjutsu up for an hour," he blushed when she grinned widely at him,

"Perfect, how about your byakugan?" she entered the mysterious poison victim's room and nodded to all the other perplexed doctors there as they watched the duo walk in; Naruto usually stayed in the children's section when major things went down,

"Thank kami you're here Mari-sama," a man greeted her, he looked at Naruto curiously and quirked an amused eyebrow, "did you forget your holding your son's hand?"

Mari chuckled and shook her head, "nope, he's going to be my assistant here,"

"another Hyuuga medic huh, that's good," another doctor, a female with dark brown hair said from beside the first doctor, "but don't you think this is too serious for him to be here; he can go and observe from over there," she pointed to a screen across from here where the Hokage was looking through with his advisors, "it's safer there,"

"I'll protect him, don't worry. Now where's that mission report?" she looked at the sweat drenched poison victim and shook her head, knowing he was in a world of pain if the fact that he was whimpering was any indication, "he won't survive if I don't even have the basic knowledge of what he did in the last 24 hours," she released Naruto's hand and performed a body scan of the man's whole body, "there's nothing wrong?" she looked at her hands incredulously,

"That's what we observed as well. No problems whatsoever but that's obviously not true," the female doctor said, the black spores shot up higher in the air and formed a small tree, "see? Wear this," she gave the mother-son duo a pair of gas masks and the two put it on diligently, "just in case the spores explode,"

"Use your byakugan Naruto," for once not referring to him like a child, Naruto nodded and flashed through the hand seals,

" _Byakugan!"_ he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the man's chakra system, he couldn't see tenketsu _clearly_ but he could see chakra very well,

"What do you see?" the male doctor said as he looked at the child,

"He has a seed in his stomach," Naruto said after a short while, "there is a small chunk of his chakra that is white while the rest is blue,"

"That explains a little but how could a single seed cause _this_?"

"I don't know but we need to hurry and get it out, his network is turning white," Mari murmured, her own byakugan blazing sealessly, her hands spark into her signature medical ninjutsu and she slowly cut open the man's stomach, making sure not to touch the black spore tree, "I see the seed," the female doctor brought out a glass cylinder to put the seed in and the man gave Mari some small clamps,

"Begin extraction when you are ready Mari-sama," the male doctored intoned,

Mari paused for a minute to look down at the man's stomach, her expert mind began rolling out plans on how she can bring out the toxic seed and she chose one, "beginning extraction," her medical chakra then turned into a deep purple and she slowly, carefully, scraped the man's stomach open with a small incision, making sure to control the flow of blood coming out with her other hand, the leading hand having the small clamps. She expanded the slit in the stomach and her clamps slid in, using her byakugan to tell her exactly where the seed was, "it seems to have grown roots, Shinzo-san help me out here," the man walked forward and helped slow down the blood flow spurting from the victims stomach, "stay still, I'm going to use my chakra to coax the roots out; they seem to be attracted to chakra," her pointer finger, laced with purple chakra, tapped the tree trunk and the roots immediately latched onto her hand, "cut the tree," an ANBU ninja with a gas mask jumped down and cleanly sliced off the tree, he body flickered away with it not too long later. Mari then slipped out of the stomach with the seed and its roots wrapped around her finger. She took it to the glass cylinder and tapped it with her other hand and it fell in.

The Hyuuga woman sealed up the man's stomach and stepped back, "thank you for your assistance Mari-sama," both doctors said as they sealed the top of the glass cylinder, the white seed was crawling around inside like a spider, "we are going to put him and _this_ under observation,"

"It was no problem," she looked down at Naruto and stopped what she was saying when she saw how he was staring at the man, "what is it, Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't unfamiliar with seeing blood and guts, despite being so young, but he had never been present in such an important operation; he had only attended less important ones like muscle tears, broken bones, dislocations, scabs and bruises. His byakugan was still activated as he stared at the man, "is he supposed to be under a genjutsu?"

"Normal anaesthetics didn't work on him so we had to put one on him," the female doctor said as she poked the seed-spider, Naruto nodded and deactivated his byakugan. Mari smiled down at him and they walked out of the room to the hospitals break room for a lunch break until Mari was needed again.

That day affected Naruto more than Mari had anticipated; it showed him just how much he could make a difference in the medical world since the man would have died if his mother wasn't there. It showed him that there was a lot more things he didn't know about being a medic or a medic ninja. At first this got him silently mad, then he got frustrated since, then, with a whole new resolve, he dove head first into his studies. The first change that Naruto went through when he was seen by his fellow class mates was the sheer focus he put into studying; his teachers would often find him reading thick tomes and books on tall trees or on the academy's roof. He asked his mother to teach him more and she was glad to oblige.

Concerning the gentle fist, he was fairly proficient but he wasn't ever comfortable abiding by a set process when it came to fighting so he began altering it. At first it was barely noticed but the moment he gave his opponent a flying scissor kick in a Hyuuga spar his taijutsu trainer had somehow known that it was much too late to correct him. Besides, his custom taijutsu style fit his body, flexibility, speed and his cunning. It was perfect for him and Mari had grown not to get surprised by how much Naruto was making her proud.

Naruto began his junior medic training a year after the life changing event; he was ten years old then. He was the top of his class and going well passed that much too fast for his instructors; he was also being trained at home by his mother. He flew through the junior medic course within two years and became a ninja just as his senior medic uniform was given to him, two years shy of when his mother became a senior medic. Mari would say without shame that she couldn't be any more proud of her son.

The blonde Hyuuga stood in front of his mother, grinning like a fool, as she peppered his face with kisses and smoothed over his senior medic uniform, a white long sleeved shirt that had a big Konoha symbol at the chest and the kanji for senior medic under it. There was a small cap on his head that he chose to keep in his ninja pants pocket. He had to wear it if he had a shift in the hospital but if he was to go on a mission he would be seen wearing long black ninja grade pants, black and red short sleeved shirt, and his forehead protector on his forehead to cover his caged bird seal. He also had the seemingly patented bandages wrapped around his arms and his entire torso, neck included, that all Hyuuga worth their salt were seen in. He was on his way to a shift in the hospital and even though his mother was coming with him she was still gushing happily. On his promotion day they took so many photos it would have been able to cover a whole wall.

He was rising to become a medic of Mari's calibre. The woman had officially taken him up as her personal assistant, her protégé and her apprentice in the medical art.

When it came to his team Naruto was at least glad he wasn't given fan girls. His team mates were Zee Aburame and Hana Inuzuka, with Futaneji Chobam as their sensei. Each member trained as hard as they could go and progressed together. They all became chunin a year after becoming a team and then Naruto became the only jounin two years after that; his other team mates were content with staying as chunin until they got too bored with the missions.

All was going so well the Hyuuga duo would have thought it was a dream; Naruto was a successful jounin **(he has a summoning contract. You'll find out which one soon)** and he was an even more successful medical doctor **(of course he'll be promoted)**. Nothing could ruin the euphoria they were in.

…until the Fire daimyo, his wife and their son came for a routine visit of Konoha.

You see, there were three women in the whole of Konoha that were informally classified as untouchable, in the sense that no man should ever force them to do anything they did not want to do. These women were Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tsunade and Hyuuga Mari. These women were those that were best seen and not touched by the male and female populace since they have made it very clear that they were not interested in a relationship, and that they were content with living their lives with their loved ones (Tsunade had Shizune and Kushina). But the Fire daimyo's son was also notorious for bedding (read: raping) women that had been proclaimed too dangerous to bag. The royal family were all blissfully unaware of the young man's infamy, thinking that their son was an angel with a heart of gold.

Mari was the first person on his list to break.

On the day Naruto's world shattered he was having a late hospital shift with his mother, the woman was having a routine check around the children's ward, and Naruto was dealing with the sick elderly people. The blonde haired Hyuuga smiled at an extremely old woman that had serious liver problems as he checked her IV and her eyes to see if her pupils were still responsive. He did this to all the other elderly people, taking his time to read the get well soon cards loved ones left for them to those that couldn't see. He exited the elderly section and walked into the children's section, expecting his mother to be at the receptionists there, he was about to walk past a door until he came to a screeching halt, he backtracked and entered the room.

His light blue byakugan eyes saw the nine year old, red haired jinchuriki girl staring outside the window, he coughed to get her attention, "Naruto-nii-san?" she whirled around,

"You can't sleep?" he leaned on the door frame,

"Kaa-san didn't come…"

Here the blonde boy sighed and walked into the room, and sat on the bed, patting for her to come and sit beside him, "she's on a mission, Mito-chan," the girl hesitantly sat beside her step brother and squeezed the end of her hospital gown, "didn't you get her letter?"

"Yeah…" the little girl's voice trailed, "but it's not as good as seeing her,"

Naruto smiled serenely at her and ruffled her short red hair, making the girl squeak indignantly, "do you know what I do if I'm on a long term mission away from home?" the fifteen year old boy looked into the girls deep purple eyes as she shook her head negatively, "I tell myself that I'm doing this to protect my mother, that the longer I stay away is the longer harm would stay away from her, do you understand what I'm saying?" the girl nodded her head slowly, "so if your mother is away on a mission she's doing so to safe guard your future, and she also wants you to stay strong; your stomach flu won't stop if you keep worrying,"

"Ok…" she again trailed off as she looked at him,

"You know what? If you go to sleep, I'll sneak in some ice cream for you tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!" she leaped onto her pillow and hastily got under the blanket, Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up,

"Do you want me to leave the hallway light on?"

Mito pouted stubbornly, "no, I'm a big girl," Naruto raised an amused eyebrow and stared at her for a full minute before the girl shyly lifted the blanket passed her nose, "ok, you got me,"

"Good girl," he patted her head, "goodnight,"

"Goodnight!"

The fifteen year old boy chuckled quietly and left the room heading straight for the children's ward receptionist, not catching the deep frown the nine year old girl wore on her face as she stared at his back, then the small glare. Then he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach making him quicken his footsteps unconsciously until he began running full tilt down the annoyingly long hallway. He skidded into the receptionist area and immediately he saw red; his mother was bent over a desk in only her white and purple underwear, no bra on, being held in place by two burly men wearing the insignia of the Fire country. The daimyo son was hastily trying to undo his belt. He looked over at his mother, who was looking at him, and saw the tears cascading down her pale lavender eyes and the small dribble of blood coming down her nose. She was pleading incoherently to the twenty year old man to stop.

Naruto acted before he could stop himself. He ran forward and sent a harsh spinning kick to the daimyos sons head, throwing him into a wall but not knocking him out. The next things that happened occurred so fast the more inexperienced guards couldn't keep track; Naruto pulled off his white doctors coat and covered his mother, while at the same time smashing a guards chin with his knee and crushing the other ones cheek with a spinning elbow. He wrapped the coat around his mother and covered her eyes with one hand and thrust his pointer finger straight into the guard with the broken jaw's forehead. Immediately blood exploded out of the man's ears, nose and mouth, with only a small scratch on his forehead. He fell back, dead. He then lifted his left leg to stop the surviving guard in his tracks, and peppering him with gentle fist strikes with his feet since his hands were still busy preventing his mother from seeing what he was doing. With a final strike to the neck the man fell down, unconscious.

He gently turned his mother around and looked into her eyes, her frantic, pale purple eyes and smoothed her hair to calm her down, "its ok, kaa-san, nothing is going to happen to you," he hugged her to his chest and she firmly grasped his shirt, sobbing into his chest. He frowned and instinctively activated his byakugan, catching sight of the pathetic man crawling away, he internally debated on whether or not to end his miserable life but chose to stay with his mother, she was shaking so much. He knelt down with her and held her close, trying and slowly succeeding in calming her down, he was much taller and bigger than her so it made it easier to cover her with his body,

"He-he tried to-" he quietly hushed her; he closed his eyes and sighed. Twenty minutes later and he heard ANBU ninja land around him and his mother,

"Naruto, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Ryu-sama. Please don't resist," it was a dog mask wearing ANBU that spoke, "your-your mother would be well taken care of, don't worry," the war veteran knew exactly what had happened there, if the fact that Mari Hyuuga, one of the most decent women he knew, was sobbing into her son, naked sans the boys white doctors coat, but the problem was that the daimyo wouldn't believe him, even if a Yamanaka was to scan their memory and confirm the ordeal. The man thought too highly of his son to stoop so low as to rape a woman with no prior skills in fighting besides basic self-defence. When the Fire daimyo had gotten wind of his sons state he went into a blind rage and immediately ordered for the head of the culprit, Hyuuga medic or not.

Naruto was to be executed in front of him that very night.

The boy too knew of the implications of what he had done, even though it had been purely to defend his precious mother,

"You can't do this to my son!" Mari yelled hysterically, "I was going to be _raped_!"

All the ANBU around them sagged their shoulders guiltily and some even looked away, "we know, Mari-sama, but the daimyo is baying for his blood, there is nothing we can do," Kakashi walked forward and gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "we're sorry kid,"

"N-n-no," Mari said and hugged her son closer, "please don't take him away from me, he's the only one I've got,"

Naruto kissed his mother's forehead and smiled down at her, "don't worry kaa-san, I'll deal with this," he stood up, pulling her with him, and was summarily hand cuffed with a chakra restraint seal on standard hand cuffs by the dog ANBU, "take care of my mother, Kakashi, I'm begging you," he pleaded to the dog masked man,

"I swear on my life, Naruto," he turned to a purple haired, cat mask wearing ANBU, "get her home, Cat," the woman pulled Mari but the woman didn't budge, Naruto bent his head and kissed her forehead again,

"I'll find a way out of this, I promise," the woman shakily nodded and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead, making him go back to his very first memory of innocently watching his mother dress, she stepped away and hugged her chest to herself as she watched Naruto being led away through the door, instead of the standard body flicker seeing as they wanted the boy to at least have a little longer time on earth. The procession was solemn and silent as they walked, Naruto looked up at the sky and took a deep breathe. Just then the Sandaime flickered into sight before them, making all, Naruto included, fall on their knees,

"At ease," the 'kami of shinobi' said, his face set in stone as he looked at Naruto, "let him go,"

"But Hokage-sama-" a turtle mask wearing ANBU began

"Did I stutter?" the hand cuffs on Naruto were then removed and Naruto felt his chakra flow more easily in him, he rubbed his wrists and looked at the Hokage warily, "dismissed, tell the daimyo that he has fled in exactly twenty minutes,"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" and all disappeared into the night,

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at Naruto and spoke, "I know what happened, Naruto," he raised his hand to silence him before he could be interrupted, "but the man loves his son, he would do anything to appease him. It is foolish and it has lessened him before my eyes but there is nothing that would calm him down besides your head on a pike," here the man's solid face crumble a bit, "the only thing I can do is allow you to run and make you into an S rank missing ninja; your taijutsu is formidable, your ninjutsu is effective, your intelligence is above expectations and add in your summons and you are basically too strong to be miss ranked, even against Kakashi," the copy ninja had even admitted it. Hiruzen motioned for the blonde Hyuuga to walk with him, "do not worry, Hiashi has already been briefed and he has offered his sympathy," the two walked to the gate and the Hokage dismissed the ANBU there, telling them with silent hand signs that what they had seen was a triple S rank secret, "I will not waste your abilities Naruto, I will not limit a ninja of your calibre to running and hiding. I have a mission for you,"

"But I'm not a Konoha ninja anymore," he would always be a doctor,

"No, you are a Konoha ninja but you are going to under the guise of a missing ninja. The white seed you saw six years ago as a child was forcefully given to that man by a mysterious ninja that could only be described as having a Venus fly trap around his head, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. There has been frequent sighting of people wearing the same red clouds and all sighted are S rank missing ninja. I want you to join their ranks, gain their trust and report back anything of value," Naruto nodded, "to strengthen your status as a 'murderous missing ninja' an attempt on the daimyo and his family was made and framed on you courtesy of a sharingan genjutsu, the Fire guardian should be searching for you as we speak," he then slipped a storage scroll into the boys hand, filled with money, spare clothes, kunai and shuriken, and basic camping equipment, "your time is up, you need to go now,"

"Hai Sandaime-sama," Naruto paused as he was about to step out of the gate, "I've already told Kakashi but I want you to do this last thing for me: look after my mother, please Hokage-sama,"

"I will try my best," the man said, "now go," he shunshin'd away and Naruto ran off into the night, his byakugan leading him. Two whole hours of running and Naruto noticed that some Inuzuka were coming after him, he cursed under his breath and kept on pelting down the path only he could see. He moved his arm away from the path of a kunai and caught it by the ring as it passed him, throwing it back into the attacker and nailing him on his left arm pit in a vital artery, forcing him to stop and tend to his wound, but the other four Inuzuka hunter ninja kept on going. His byakugan warned him of the Inuzuka patented attack _'Fang over Fang'_ and he spun away from the lethal attack and smoothly removed a kunai from its holster in his right thigh. He clanged his weapon against the teeth of a ninken and threw the dog away, palm striking the male partner straight in the chest, making him fall into blissful unconsciousness. The perks about being a Hyuuga medic was his extensive knowledge of the human body, like with his last victim; he had time his strike perfectly so that when the heart was about to start another cycle he would attack and put it into shock, killing the victim.

He then grabbed a hunter ninja by her long hair and swung her around so that another hunter ninja could dive through her with a bloody _'Fang over Fang'_ killing the poor girl. The slipped under an enrage right hook and palm struck the attackers stomach, making him fart unintentionally and distracting him from the savage upper cut to his chin, lifting him clean off the ground and into a tree. Naruto's byakugan caught sight of more ninja running out of the village and he frowned,

' _I don't have time for this,'_ he flew through some hand seals, expertly dodging punches and kicks, and yelled out his next jutsu, _"Ninja art: Yellow porcupines death strikes!"_ his normally smooth blonde hair stood up sharply, as well as the tiny hairs on his boy elongated, and began shooting outwards, slicing through the Inuzuka and killing them all. He cancelled his jutsu and kept on running, telling himself that it was all to strengthen his image as a ruthless killer. As he ran he went through more hand seals, _"summoning jutsu: Black twins,"_ two puffs of smoke erupted beside him and two porcupines, black as night and large as horses, leaped out of the smoke and ran beside their summoner.

"Ohayo Yellow porcupine," the one to his right saluted, his eyes were covered in a white piece of cloth and despite this he ran without tripping,

"What seems to be the problem?" the one on his left murmured, he was wearing a white cloth around his mouth but he could still be heard,

"I need you to hold off the ninja coming after me, I'll explain later," the twins pushed off the ground in sync and began running on their hind legs, they saluted and turned around to do what they had been told obediently. Most weren't aware of the fact that porcupines were also medical summons that mostly specialized in acupuncture and broken/dislocated limbs, they could do other things as well but that was what they specialized in. The porcupine clan preferred the silence of the burrows in the summoning realm to the fast paced life of the ninja world, even though they had fighters. Naruto had come across a semi frozen baby porcupine in the snowy Alps of Snow country during a solo mission. When he had revived the baby he had been told that she had wondered what it was like at the top of the mountain, which would have sounded very stupid if the porcupine wasn't literally a month old. He fed him, kept him warm and even put it to sleep until his mission to observe Snow country had ended.

He knew deep within himself that the porcupine baby was a summons seeing as it was now as big as a puppy after only a month but for the life of him he didn't anticipate for the baby to be the boss summons nephew. His mother had to massage his neck with her healing chakra after he had to crane his neck up to look at the mountain sized boss summons for so long. The porcupine boss thanked the blonde Hyuuga for keeping his easily distracted nephew alive and was about to leave until the nephew had yelled that Naruto was a medic. Naruto was fourteen years old then and was about to become a full-fledged doctor in a week, but he still had to stretch his extensive knowledge of his art to be able to answer all the medical questions the summons asked, or the various processes to heal various victims. He had finally been given the summoning contract to sign and hold onto as the chief summoner; he had the massive, empty scroll sealed into a storage seal on his right wrist whenever he didn't want to lug it around or he was sleeping.

The Black Twins lived up to Naruto's expectations and they held back the forces that were coming after them. This allowed Naruto to really disappear without a trace.

 **Authors note**

 **Thoughts? Tell me if you will.**

 **Please review,**

 **Foy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've got some good reception, and a few 'meh' reviews. That's good! Thank you all for this.**

 **Now to get some things out of the way: I rushed through the first chapter was because I wanted to get the basic things about Naruto and some other key people out into the light before I could go on. I didn't want the chapter to be drawn out or lengthened obnoxiously just because I was explaining Naruto's childhood; his childhood was happy period. I just made sure you all were aware of the major parts of his life, no fillers.**

 **The other thing I wanted to lay out was that I wrote (or I hope I wrote) this story in such a way so that we all know that he is really, really good when it came to being a doctor (he has to earn his title, right?) and at the same time he is also going to be a strong jounin (worth his title) so in a way I made most of Naruto's abilities easy to mould from near nothing. You remember that the Sandaime outright ranked him S in the bingo books, not only because he needed to be S rank to join the Akatsuki but he took in account that the boys taijutsu, ninjutsu and summons ability was a thing to behold. Add in his knowledge of the human body and his byakugan and he can be referred to as the perfect ninja. If Mari ever wanted to be a ninja she would probably be competing with Tsunade and Kushina for strongest konouchi. Not that Naruto is going to be way over his head and say he is as strong as the three Sannin. He isn't, not yet but with his work and ethic he would surely reach there.**

 **And it's not like Naruto doesn't know about the other aspects of being a ninja (kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, shurikenjutsu, etc.) but those aren't the things he is renowned for. He is known for his taijutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu and in a way his summons ability (not his summons. You'll see what I mean in this chapter), but his summons would soon be added into the list of things he would be a force to be reckoned with soon. So quite frankly he fully deserves his rank.**

 **In this chapter I'm going to show one different ability his byakugan has. Not going to give spoilers.**

 **Before I forget, shout out to 'Ezeakel' he helped give me ideas for this chapter. Thank you bud. :D**

 **Don't forget to drop a review about what you think about this story, I want to know if I'm still doing good y'know.**

 **Oh! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but,**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto!**

 **Enjoy,**

CHAPTER 2

News of Naruto's defection spread much quicker than the Sandaime had anticipated, but that necessarily wasn't a bad thing. If Naruto's infamy of bypassing the Fire guardians to get to the royal family reached anyone's ears he would be revered as a rare survivor of a painful, untimely death.

Iwagakure was the first major village to capitalize on the fact that the Yondaime's bastard son was a missing ninja; in the Iwa bingo book Naruto was already classified as an A rank ninja that was to be brought back dead, but now he was an S rank ninja that was to be approached with caution seeing as the blonde Hyuuga had first been put into the bingo book when he was thirteen years old and still a chunin. The Tsuchikage summarised that if Konoha, Naruto's birth home, could rank him as an S rank missing ninja then it would be perfectly logical for Iwa to do so as well; who knows how strong the boy had gotten in two years. They weren't aware of Naruto's summons, his ability to use the human body against his opponent and a lot more secrets, most revolving around his eyes and his chakra control. His bounty was 65,000,000 ryu, not the highest bounty in Iwa's bingo book but among the top ten highest.

Kumo had ranked Naruto an S rank ninja right off the bat that was to be approached with caution and retrieved alive because they were aware of his mastery of his kekkai genkai, the byakugan, and they wanted his eyes, cage bird seal or not they would find a way to break the seal. Plus with Naruto's heritage as the 'Yellow flash's' child his blood and his sperm were also in high demand. Since Kumo was considered a very rich hidden village from all their secret investments and the trade going on within and outside its borders the bounty for Naruto was understandably the highest one out there; 20,000,000,000 ryu.

Kumo was, surprisingly, the first hidden village that had sent out hunter ninja for Naruto. A standard hunter ninja squad consisted of four members that worked in sync with each other to achieve a goal. Even though Kiriagakure hunter ninja were said to be the most powerful and the most effective Kumo couldn't be listed out just yet. Especially since the hunter ninja squad was led by the seventeen year old semi-experienced jinchuriki of the two tailed cat who had just become a jounin.

Naruto was walking through the crowded streets of Ash town where the annual festival to celebrate the new-year was beginning. It had been two months since Naruto's forced defection and he had to go through a total of three major fights a week just to stay out of capture from upstart missing ninja and some bandits. He had killed all of them and impaled their heads on seven feet long porcupine spikes in the same location they had been executed. He had to harden his heart and convince himself that all he was doing was for the good of Konoha, he also had to fully put on the 'Hyuuga façade' as outsiders called it, to hide the slow death he was suffering from depression after ending so many lives. (He isn't really dying and he's not sick, he just hates killing)

The fifteen year old S rank nuke nin wore his usual black ninja pants but the ends had frayed so he wrapped his legs in white bandages, he had on a black torn sleeved shirt with the kanji for porcupine on the back as well as a black wide brimmed hat that perfectly covered his hair and his eyes, leaving his mouth for all to see. He still had bandages wrapped around his torso from all the Hyuuga training he went through in Konoha as well as the training he went through outside. On his back was a black back pack he carried with him everywhere. Covering his body was a tattered grey shawl that ensured that most wouldn't take a second glance at him, so they would think he was a homeless man. This worked for a time until he was shoulder checked by a man and his hat slipped off a little too much before he could pull it back, exposing his blonde hair. He swiftly pulled the hat back on his head before it could fully fall off and kept on walking, idly noticing that another blonde was signing for others around her to follow him.

He kept his cool as he trudged through the crowd, ignoring the children that ran around him and the couple that were asking him to help them take a picture. He slipped into a wide alley and kept on walking,

"Hey!" Naruto stopped and turned his head to the side fractionally so the speaker knew they had his attention, "Hyuuga Naruto, you are to come with us back to Kumo,"

"Not interested," was his simple reply as he continued his trek, without activating his byakugan he bent away like a snake from a hand grab to his shoulder and kicked the culprit under his chin, lifting him off the ground and into the safety of Yugito's arms. He did this so quickly, so calmly Yugito actually began to second think just why she had accepted the mission; the boy was two years her junior and he had been classified as an S rank ninja while she was an A rank, she shook her head and leaned the injured hunter ninja by the wall, and order the medic there to tend to him, she pelted down the alley to the offending blonde boy who had still not stopped walking,

"Get back here!" she yelled and drew her kunai, ready to do some damage but Naruto still didn't answer her; he side stepped her accurate swing and poked her wrist with his right pointer finger, numbing it and forcing her to drop her kunai. She grit her teeth in frustration, distracting her from seeing Naruto axe kick to the centre of her head, turning her whole body into a spasming goo on the ground, she strained with all her might to move her arms but they remained unresponsive, she didn't even want to know what the Hyuuga medic had done to her,

" _ **You need my chakra, he's too strong!"**_ the Nibi yelled within her as she pumped chakra through her hosts body to open up the major tenketsu on her neck that Naruto had closed with his last attack,

' _Hurry!'_ Naruto looked down at her and his light blue byakugan sparked with a barely perceived interest,

' _A jinchuriki and since she's from Kumo she is the two tails holder. I best take this fight seriously,'_ he threw off his grey shawl, revealing his ninja uniform and the neat bandages around his arms and his neck, traveling down to his torso as well as his black back pack. He looked at the other hunter ninja in the girls squad with his byakugan flaring on sealessly and began formulating plans on how to deal with them, their motions slowed down as his mind went through _everything_. He could see their posture, their hidden weapons, their hand signs, everything. Then his mind clicked and he had his plan. He slipped behind Yugito and jammed his finger through her neck, and reaching the major tenketsu there, he pumped a bit of his own chakra in and watched with mild amusement as the girl screamed in frustration; the flaming blue beast chakra that was building around her body flickered out of life, _'that ought to hold her for a while,'_

The blonde Hyuuga ducked under a neck chop and performed a clean donkey kick to the attacker, pushing him to the Kumo ninja behind him; he grabbed four shuriken from a pouch on his left thigh and threw them at the ninja that were still tangled up, striking them in the side of their chests and head. He slide sideways away from a sword slice from the last surviving, but injured, Kumo ninja as well as the rest of the harsh and co-ordinated strikes. He saw a small opening in the man's tight stance and slid his finger past the sword as it jabbed him, forcing the blonde to lean away and jam his finger at the attacker's heart. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he fell back like a tree. Naruto's eyes were special even among the Hyuuga notwithstanding the fact that they had a light blue tint but the fact that they performed much more than looking 360 degree around him, seeing far distances and seeing tenketsu. His eyes allowed him to analyse every detail of his opponent and allows his brain to process ways on taking them down. This was one of the major things he could do and one would think that every ninja could do this but Naruto was able to do this since the moment he became a genin.

The boy lightly kicked away the dead Kumo ninjas sword and turned to Yugito, who was standing and bubbling with fiery blue beast chakra, _'almost forgot about her,'_

" _Fire release: Mouse Hair ball!"_ she yelled as she began spitting out heat seeking blue fire balls from her mouth, the semi-experienced jinchuriki didn't comprehend the fact that she was losing control of her thoughts to her beast, who was worryingly trying to give control back but her chakra was too potent for the girls lesser chakra to dominate again,

Naruto ran up the wall away from the small molten blue balls of fire and flipped off, using his byakugan to observe the curious fire jutsu. He refrained from touching them as he narrowly bent away from one that zipped to his arms, he whipped out two kunai and threw them at the fire balls, and on contact they blew up. He nodded and was about to blow up the rest of the fire balls but his byakugan warned him of an enraged Yugito bearing down on him with elongated claws, he rolled away and jumped over her, grabbing her head and bringing her to the ground painfully (for her). He winced and looked at his hands, frowning slightly at the blisters there, _'note to self: don't touch a jinchuriki when they are channelling beast chakra,'_ he healed his hands as he dodged a claw strike coming down to his head, and when he was done tending to his hands he flipped through five hand seals, _"Yellow spines,"_

From his bandaged forearms four five foot yellow porcupine quills shot out and he crossed them over his chest to catch two claw strikes, the quills held strong and he mentally sighed in relief before he pushed the girl back and shot a yellow spine a her. She caught the quill in her mouth and dropped it before she menacingly began to walk up to him. Naruto held up the _ram_ hand seal and his smooth hair stood on end before lethal porcupine quills shot out around him and peppered Yugito. The attack dazed her long enough for Naruto to pelt to her and jam all four of his right forearm quills into her stomach, the quills were laced with an anti-coagulant solution that stopped blood from clotting. He blankly looked into her wide, horrified eyes as he slowly lowered her to the ground and lay her down, allowing his yellow quills to slide back into his arms,

Yugito coughed and gulped as Naruto raised a single finger and was about to poke her forehead, her eyes began to slowly droop,

" _ **Yugito!"**_ Nibi began bashing her shoulders against the iron cage that kept her in the seal as she kept on yelling at her holder, _**"don't close your eyes!"**_

' _But…but I'm so tired…'_ she idly noted the amount of blood pumping out of the four quill wounds in her stomach, pouring out as if it couldn't be stopped, she clenched her eyes shut, "p-please…" her saving grace though came from a child at the end of the alley,

"What're you doin' mister?" Naruto looked up casually as he spied a short girl, maybe six, with black hair and pale features hugging a large teddy bear to her chest and looking at the scene before her with wide eyes,

"It's nothing that concerns you. Go back to your parents, kid," Naruto waved her away and patiently waited for the girl to leave before he could blow up Yugito's brain but the girl stayed in her place,

The girl's bottom lip trembled and she whimpered, "I can't find my mommy…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, his byakugan still blazing. He couldn't bear to traumatize a child by what he was about to do to the two tails jinchuriki and she seemed like she wouldn't budge if he didn't help her. His byakugan told him that the only living things in the alley were him, the girl and Yugito, whose wounds were healing painfully slowly though she still couldn't get her body to move, "please help me find my mommy,"

Naruto refrained but scowling harshly but he did look down at the only living member of the Kumo hunter ninja squad and glare at her with fire in his eyes and venom in his voice, "you're lucky, next time you won't," he poked her forehead but that strike was only to knock her out until he was far away from her. The only road block in his ambition of being a 'ruthless killer' was that he couldn't kill in front of young children, silently or not, but he was sure if he kept going down the path he was going he would soon. He stood up and dusted down his pants before he wrapped the grey shawl he had around his shoulders to cover the kanji for porcupine on his back, he set his wide brimmed hat firmly on his head and took the girls hand gently, leading her out of the alley that stank of recent death.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Uzumaki Mito, part jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, grit her teeth when her mother had told her what had happened to Naruto, _'I knew he was bad,'_ she clenched her fists and stormed to the front door of her house, _'no one is that perfect. No one!'_

"Where are you going Mito-chan?" Kushina asked his red haired daughter with a worried frown set on her face; she had not expected this sort of reaction from the girl. Observing all of her daughters association with her step brother told her that the girl absolutely loved the boy. Kushina at least expected the girl to yell out she didn't believe her, that Naruto couldn't kill anyone without a firm reason. She grabbed the girls shoulder and her hands were immediately shaken off, though Mito did halt in her walk to the door, "what's wrong?"

"I knew he was bad," she said it lowly and whirled around to her mother, "I knew he was evil!"

"Mito!" the older red haired exclaimed, horrified at her own daughter for what she had said, "Naruto isn't evil!"

"No one is that perfect kaa-san! He hasn't ever failed in _anything_ , he is bloody… _gorgeous_ ," she shook the full faced blush off her face, "he has perfect scores in the academy. He has to be evil!" she pointed at her mother, "and _**you**_ are just too blind to see it,"

 _Slap!_

Mito looked at her mother with wide, teary eyes as she held her red cheek, courtesy of a slap from Kushina. The older Uzumaki glared down at her daughter as tears began flowing down her daughters cheeks, she crumbled a second later; she knelt down and used her white cooking apron to wipe the nine year old girls tears, "Naruto isn't evil, Mito-chan," she hugged the girl tightly and stroked her hair, not seeing the girls harsh glare into space or when she clenched her fingers tightly again,

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I hear the Yondaime's bastard son is an S rank ninja now," Tobi murmured to Pein as he entered the empty throne room sans the 'god of Ameagakure' and the 'angel of Ameagakure'. Tobi walked briskly to the massive window and watched idly as rain hit the glass, flowing down the building to the ground, "Zetsu reported that the Sandaime himself has admitted he is equal to Kakashi and growing," the swirl masked man looked over at the quiet rinnegan bearer and asked his next question, "should we recruit him?"

"Not yet, I propose we watch him until he has proved his rank," Pein said with his earth trembling voice,

"Or better yet we send A rank ninjas in the lower rungs of Akatsuki after him, if he survives then he has proved his rank," Konan chimed in blandly as she idly looked at Nagato,

"That is also a good idea, we'll do that one and I have the perfect ninja to send," Tobi said ominously,

"Who, Madara Uchiha," Nagato asked and furrowed his eyebrows slightly,

"Have you ever heard of…" Tobi trailed off, "you know what? I'll just summon them here for you to see for yourself," and he disappeared in a swirling vortex that spun out of his Mangekyo sharingan,

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Four months later_

Living as a missing ninja wasn't as easy as anyone would have anticipated especially when three major villages were out for your head (Konoha or Iwa) or your sperm (Kumo). Naruto had to constantly be on the move from one place to the other, not able to stay in one place for longer than a week before he had to pack up camp and relocate. The boy could say that his travels around had taught him a lot of things; that the little things he had learnt as a Konoha ninja and as a missing ninja were all vital to his survival. Like the fact that he had been learning to be able to use four to six foot long porcupine quills to be able to fight in kenjutsu, besting another squad of Kumo hunter ninja with his skills, that his eyes basically negated any form of genjutsu and allowed him see through any sort of mist sans chakra mist, and his ninjutsu library was ever increasing with all the ninja he had to fight on a daily basis.

Basically speaking, fighting all that came after him was excellent practice and great learning experiences to expand his already wide skill repertoire.

His problem lay in fuinjutsu; he had always had a problem with learning seals. He could make a fully operational storage seal, an effective chakra restraint seal and a durable barrier seal but that was all. Maybe he could treat his seal work like he had done to his taijutsu; he could make his art his own. He would have to find a stable environment before he could find out. At the moment he had a B rank taijutsu specialist from Iwa he had to handle.

Naruto slapped away a fist to his chest and wrapped his arm around the offending limb, lifting the ninja over his head and smashing him down behind him into the ground. The attacker spun to his feet and snap kicked Naruto but the boy raised his forearm to hold against the attack and jabbed the man's stomach twice without using any chakra. He swept his feet from under him and just as he was about to hit the ground he axe kicked his chest, cracking the ground and the man's hopes for surviving.

The Hyuuga missing ninja looked down at the bloody B rank ninja and shook his head in disappointment; he was by far the weakest opponent he had gone up against and he had fought a lot of people. Without hesitating he poked the man's head and immediately blood exploded out of his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. Naruto idly summoned a yellow porcupine quill from his elbow and sliced off the man's head, jamming it onto the impromptu pike after that. He stood back to admire what he had done before he picked up his back pack and continued walking down the path he was passing, altering his initial destination to a town adjacent to where he was heading to.

His byakugan instinctively flared to life and he spun around, intercepting a downward sword hack with two five foot yellow quills. He channelled chakra into the sword and used his control to change the chakra into a cutting weapon. He pushed away the katana sword that had initially attacked him and threw a quill at the owner, making the man easily deflect it. The space allowed Naruto to look at who he was now up against, his barely kept his eyes from widening in shock; the person stood at the same height as him with baggy grey pants and a black and white trench coat; he was shirtless besides for the bandages wrapped around his abdomen, probably from previous injuries that hadn't healed over. The man was completely bald and he had a light brown tan on his body. He wielded a katana made out of pure gold.

"Nifune, brother to Mifune, ronin samurai, double A rank rouge samurai from Iron country," Naruto said lowly to himself, out of the man's earshot,

"Hyuuga Naruto, bastard son of Namikaze Minato, S rank nuke nin from Konohagakure no Sato," Nifune too said to himself as he took off his trench coat and threw it into the tree line on his left,

"You want my head or you want to take me to Kumo, Nifune-san?" Naruto said loudly and too got into the basic stance for the porcupine kenjutsu style, it looked like a fencing stance but with the cutting chakra coated on the sword length quill he could be used like a real sword,

"I wish to die, Naruto-san," Nifune replied, his coal black eyes fixed on his opponent,

"There are others more worthy than me," Naruto's blue byakugan took the chance to fully analyse the man's posture; he noticed the rock solid stance, his strong metallic-like feet, the smooth flow of chakra into his sword and how his fingers clenched and unclenched his katana from time to time. But at the same he noticed how he was struggling to keep his eyes open even though they never flickered closed, he noticed how his back slouched forward slightly and he noticed how his stomach wound pulsed painfully but at the same time it didn't bleed. Naruto really felt sorry for the man; he wouldn't die from his wounds, but he would die from the flesh eating virus that was consuming his stomach painfully slowly. The man wanted an honourable death at the hands of a worthy opponent.

Naruto felt honoured, a feeling no ninja should ever feel.

Nifune, not even showing the signs that he was in pain answered, "My death at your hands would boost your reputation. Is that not your goal?" the man suppressed the pain to a barely felt prickle in his stomach,

"It is. I hope I reach your expectations, Nifune-san," deep within him he really hoped he didn't die most of all,

"For your sake, I hope so as well,"

All was silent and still, it was as if the life in the forest knew of the fight that was about to take place since the little noise halted. The standoff was solemn but at the same time determined before Naruto took the initiative and sped forward with his porcupine quill leading the strike, Nifune blocked across his chest, knowing that not only the point of the strange weapon was lethal but the whole quill. Nifune and Naruto grit their teeth as they stared up close, Naruto stepped away from a knee to his stomach and Nifune used his bare forearm to block a right hook to his face. Both pushed away and ran at each other again. The strike trade off could be felt for miles around; the ground broke apart under them and the sword clashes got faster and faster. Naruto had to expend most of his focus on defending the more experienced kenjutsu user and at the same time force his eyes and his brain to find ways to counter. He couldn't keep fighting a samurai in his comfort zone so the Hyuuga elongated the lethal quill so it by passed a block and barely scrapped the other man's face. Nifune glared at the offending limb and removed a hand from his gold katana, smashing it against Naruto's hand and freeing the quill from his grasp.

The younger boy leaped away and flipped through some hand seals, _"Earth release: Drilling earth porcupines!"_ the ground around him rippled like water and began spitting out squealing earth porcupine that began whirring, transforming them into frilling drills that honed onto Nifune. The man deflected two porcupine drills and sliced through another one before he was forced to flip away, without his hands, as the drills impacted around him. He stuck his sword through a drill and yelled out his own jutsu,

" _Screaming swan: First dance!"_ the man put his left hand behind his back and took three steps forward, the drills missing him, and he spun on the balls of his feet. A single gold wave came at Naruto, forcing him to cancel his jutsu and flipping over the attack. Another came at him five seconds later,

' _I need to get that sword out of his hands. The problem is_ how _you get a_ samurai _to let go of his_ sword _,'_ it was a near impossible task and since this was the first samurai he was going up against he was going in on instinct. He crossed his forearms, yellow quills shooting out, to defend against a golden katana stroke from Nifune. The quills held strong and Naruto focused his flaring byakugan on the man, noting that the man kept looking over his shoulder with quick flashes; but his byakugan told him that there was no one there,

Nifune snap kicked his side with such ferocity that he felt a rib crack under the pressure. A small blast of air escaped his nose as he lightly wheezed from the pain. He stomped the ground and a brown porcupine quill erupted out of the ground and nailed the man's right leg. Nifune merely grunted and moved his leg, breaking the earth quill but this gave Naruto enough time to send a knee to the mans injured stomach, he ducked a sword swing and sent blindingly fast stomach jabs to the wound, making blood bubble out of Nifune's mouth. A final chakra powered punch and the samurai was flung a few feet away, but his sword was still annoyingly still in his grasp. The man slowly got to his feet and growled at his blonde opponent with blood painted teeth before he got a grip on his composure and closed his mouth. He blurred forward and brought his sword down on Naruto but the boy rolled backwards and spun on his hand in dexterous spinning kicks with quills sticking out of his toes for added damage. Nifune clanged his weapon against the long porcupine nails as they came at him and sent a kick to Naruto's chest, ending the spinning attacks.

Naruto spat out some blood in his mouth and looked at his opponent again; despite body crippling pain Nifune was currently in he was still able to enhance his body with chakra, making seemingly light attacks as hard as sledge hammers. He held up the _ram_ hand seal and allowed his perfect chakra control to wash healing chakra through his body, healing all his internal wounds (broken ribs and a lightly cracked chest) but this ability couldn't help with external wounds, leaving his cut up arms, the purple bruises on his left cheek and the red bruises on his fists from punching so much and so fast. The man wasn't up to him in medical jutsu but he was still able to suppress the pain in his body. This ability was only effective on wounds that weren't life threatening; the more severe the injury the slower the effectiveness.

The blonde Hyuuga clenched his fists and got into the advanced stance for the gentle fist, beckoning Nifune to come at him. The man flickered to him and hacked down at his arm but Naruto slipped away like a snake and jabbed the attaching shoulder with a pointer finger laced with purple cutting chakra, the result was a finger sized hole opening up on contact and unstoppable bleeding began. He leaned back from a stroke, not fast enough for the sword to leave a small cut over his nose but fast enough for it not to cut it off completely. He wrapped his right arm around the attacking arm and drove his knee into the stomach wound multiple times, not lessening in the fury one bit. He pushed Nifune away when he slumped on him slightly and gave the woozy man a heel kick to the cheek, shattering his cheek bone and driving him into the ground. The man still slowly staggered to his feet but he looked worse for wear,

" _Screaming swan: Fifth dance!"_ Nifune yelled and put his left hand behind his back and spun on his heels. Waves of gold shot out of the tornado that engulfed the man. The blonde Hyuugas byakugan blazed in his concentration as time slowed down to a small crawl, he saw the thick bands of gold-blue chakra that made up the tornado and the gold waves, the attacks, in reality, were moving at high jounin speed but the boys hyper focused senses told him they were moving at low chunin, he jumped onto a sharp gold wave and ran over it, hopping from gold band to gold band and skidding to a stop before he ran straight to the tornado, using the gold attacks as a sort of stepping stones to reach Nifune. In the tornado Nifune was unaware since his eyes were closed. Naruto pulled his palm back and thrust it at the outer shell of the tornado,

" _Wind release: Wind palm!"_ the sound that came when his jutsu met the Nifune tornado was like kami had personally used a mallet to smash a lead wall, it didn't thrum or vibrate but it hummed and forced both fighters apart. Naruto scanned his body, lying on the ground, and found out that he had broken both of his arms, nothing he couldn't heal from but he would have to find time to do so. He got up to his feet and ran into the smoke that had come after his attack met Nifune's; he was relying on his byakugan to lead him to the downed samurai. He got to Nifune and stepped on the man's sword arm, breaking the bone and finally making him let go of his sword. Naruto kicked the golden weapon away and forced a porcupine quill to grow out of his big toe, pointing it at Nifune's neck, "forfeit," the man closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Naruto's shoulder slumped and he knelt down beside the man, going through the painful process of snapping his broken arms back into place and sealing the cracks over with healing chakra.

Ten minutes later and the boy flexed his arms and popped his shoulders; he would have been able to fix them in a much shorter but he wanted to do the job carefully, if he rushed it he would be permanently deformed. He went through the hand seals for his medical chakra but Nifune violently hacked up some blood from his mouth, his broken cheek bleeding profusely. He tore the bandages off his stomach and watched with wide horrified eyes as the flesh eating virus he had gotten after stubbornly treating his wounds himself fully ate his stomach and moved up to the liver,

"I can only imagine how painful that is," Naruto mumbled and cancelled his healing jutsu, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. If you had met me a month ago I would have salvaged your stomach-"

"It's fine, at least I died against a worthy adversary," Nifune cut in, "take my sword back to iron country…my body as well. They would brand you with an S rank for killing me…I never loved my brother, Mifune, but he loved me…he would know I died honourably in battle but he would still seek to keep face by putting you in the bingo books…" Naruto nodded and sealed the sword, "you've fought admirably, Naruto-san. Now…end it…" Naruto nodded and cleanly sliced off the man's head with a stroke of his purple cutting chakra. Naruto blankly looked down at the dead rogue samurai before he stood up and dusted himself down, healing his external wounds so he looked like he had just come out of a bath besides the dust and the blood on his clothes. He reached back into his back pack and brought out a fairly large sealing scroll, sealing the gold katana into it and the dead man's body. He put the scroll back in and checked the other scrolls in his bag to see if he had the necessary things like food, water and clothes. After looking over his supply he took his grey shawl and wrapped himself in it, placing his wide brimmed black hat over his blonde hair, looking as homeless as he hoped. Naruto then began his slow trek to iron country, wanting to recover his energy from the last fight as well as the fights he would have to go through on his way.

Naruto didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes that looked out from a trees trunk, passing it off as a rabbit, sink back in and rush back to Hidden Rain to report the news.

Hyuuga Naruto, The Yellow Porcupine, The Bloody Medic, The Rogue Doctor, after many months of garnering attention all over the elemental nations was finally going to be recruited into the Akatsuki…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mari still couldn't bring herself to go back to the hospital. The purple haired woman blankly stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had lost weight, that's for sure. The clothes that usually fit her snuggly now sagged. There were heavy bags under her eyes and her already pale skin had turned pasty. She tiredly shuffled to the kitchen, wrapped in a blue blanket and shakily poured a cup of coffee for herself. She hesitantly sipped the brew and set the mug onto the kitchen counter. The woman tried to smile at the Hyuuga ANBU with an owl mask on but it came off as an awkward wince,

"Good morning ANBU-san," the first thing the Sandaime had done for Naruto to keep his mother safe was to assign a personal guard that would trail her in public as well two more that followed her if she ever chose to go to the hospital or to the vet. If her son was putting himself in the way of danger for a mission he could easily pull out of he should at least keep her safe so Naruto would have more of a reason to continue the mission. Heaven forbid anything should happen to her. Owl nodded politely and remained at full attention, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mari-sama," was the curt answer, the woman asked this question every day and this was the usual response. Mari nodded slowly and shuffled to the living room to stare out of her window, though her house was confined in the branch family side of the clan she still had a good enough view of the wide expanse of land that was the Hyuuga training grounds. Her mind, of course, went back to all the times her son, Naruto, would train there sometimes from dawn till dusk, and other times she would practice his medical ninjutsu with her. She sighed mournfully; the Sandaime had informed her that her son was still very much alive but she had only gotten one letter from him and that was four months ago. Her eyes perked up when she heard a quiet knock on the door,

Owl marched to the door and hid a kunai behind her back before she activated her byakugan, sliding her weapon back when she saw who it was. She opened the door and bowed to Kakashi, "Kakashi-senpai,"

Kakashi, with a hand behind his back, used his free hand to scratch the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not working now,"

"You are still my captain, mask or not, _senpai_ ," she emphasized the title and the silver haired copy ninja's head drooped in defeat, "did you want something?"

"Oh yes, I came here to see Mari-sama, if you don't mind," he looked in and waved at the blanket wrapped woman, "Ohayo Mari-sama,"

"Ohayo Kakashi-san," was her response, "to what do I owe this visit?"

"I was just walking round and I saw your house and I said 'hey! Why not say hi?' and here I am," he slipped in and deftly prevented the older woman from seeing what he had behind his back, "so hi,"

Mari stifled her quiet laugh, "you know I have a doujutsu, right Kakashi?"

The man chuckled nervously, "I forgot," the two females could practically see the outlines of the cheesy grin the man wore on his face, "I wanted to drop him off," he gently brought out his hidden hand and Mari's eyes melted as she saw the white puppy in his hand, it could barely keep his eyes open, "he's a wolf-dog hybrid that was literally born yesterday. I picked him up from the Inuzuka dog pound for dogs that won't find their partner," he walked forward and gently put the puppy into her awaiting hands,

"And they just _let_ you have him?" Mari asked as she put a dainty finger on his nose and cooed when he sneezed,

"All the members of the shinobi council know…what really happened, and Tsume was more than happy to give him to you," Kakashi unsealed a dog bed, treats, a toy and a few other necessary things the puppy would most definitely need, "she says 'nothing cures depression better than a puppy!'" he kept on mindlessly jabbering on about how he was allied to the dog clan and how he knew dogs better than most people but Mari silenced him with a soft look,

"Thank you Kakashi,"

The man smiled at her and waved, "it was no problem, Mari-sama," he watched as the woman placed the puppy onto the kitchen counter and began looking over all the assorted dog food the dog summoner had brought with him, which quite frankly was a lot and he still had more sealed in the scroll. Mari wasn't unfamiliar with treating animals, dogs included, but it was a whole different thing raising a dog, she looked at Kakashi apologetically and the man knew what she was saying non-verbally,

"It's best to start off with something…softer, I recommend this one," he picked up a can of dog food; the label said it was chopped up liver and beef. The woman took the can from the man and looked down at the ingredients critically, snorting quietly when she saw that it also recommended itself for younger dogs and old, senile dogs, "his teeth isn't strong enough to take the harder stuff," the silver haired man began separating the 'harder' dog food from the 'softer' dog food, Mari watched with interest as he explained things about dog food even she wasn't aware of, "the harder stuff stunts their teeth's growth and their shit would be…soggy," he shuddered from a memory that hit him. Mari was slowly rubbing her hands through the puppy's head, making the baby dog nuzzle into her hand, "do you have a name for him?"

Mari looked at the dog, who looked back, and smiled brightly, "I'll call him Emi,"

"What does the name mean?"

"That's what I wanted to name Naruto when he was born," Kakashi nodded, "do…do I bath him now?"

"If you want," the woman wrung her hands together and looked at him nervously, the copy ninja chuckled, "you want me to show you how,"

"Please," and both went to the kitchen and dropped the puppy in the sink.

 **Authors note**

 **Jutsu list**

 _ **Screaming swan: First dance: This is an A rank jutsu that only the bearer of Iron country's Golden katana can perform. This is the strongest 'screaming swan' attack because the gold attacks would be dangerous and fast; if Naruto walked on top of the gold wave he would have lost his legs. The chakra required to perform this jutsu is A rank. The downside of this attack is because Nifune had to keep his eyes closed to negate the dizzying effect of spinning so fast and that the gold waves only come out at a five second interval. The other 'Screaming swan' attacks have shorter intervals and more waves that come out but with lesser dangerous chakra, that was why Naruto was able to use the gold attack waves as a sort of stepping stones when Nifune used the 'Screaming swan: Fifth dance'.**_

 **So? Did I do well?**

 **Drop a review if you all don't mind,**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **KONOHA BINGO BOOK ENTRY No 31  
**

**Rank: S**

 **Name: Hyuuga Naruto AKA the Yellow Porcupine, the Bloody Medic or the Rogue Doctor**

 **Age: 15-19 years old**

 **Affiliation: Formerly Konohagakure no Sato, Missing ninja**

 **Bloodline: The byakugan**

 **Summons: The Porcupine clan**

 **Description: Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, usually blank facial expression. It is rumoured to likes travelling around wearing a wide brimmed black hat and a tattered grey shawl so as to effectively pass off as a homeless person.**

 **Specialization(s): doujutsu ability, ninjutsu (custom and Hyuuga clan patented), taijutsu (same as ninjutsu), medial ninjutsu (one of the best Hyuuga medic in history), summons ninjutsu and summoning jutsu. His genjutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu are a little above average but they are not what set him apart.**

 **Information: Hyuuga Naruto is said to have attempted to kill the Fire daimyos only son, succeeding in killing one fire shadow and knocking out another. After defecting from his home village, Konoha, his reputation as a formidable opponent has grown much faster than anyone's expectations. He is said to have beaten the Two tails holder, Yugito Nii, an A rank ninja in her own right. It is also rumoured that he was the one to kill Nifune, the Iron country leaders younger brother, if the fact that he is branded an S rank ninja in iron country's bingo book is anything to go by; Nifune was the second strongest ninja iron country could produce (double A rank). Those who have gone up against him and escaped death have agreed that in the rare case that he gets injured he is able to heal himself** _ **and**_ **at the same time fight his opponents. He is very resourceful, able to think up plans much faster and with more effectiveness before a fight is to start. How he does this so quickly, no one knows. He has shown signs of being a sensor, seeing as he is able to detect an attack before he activates his byakugan.**

 **DO NOT ENGAGE, FLEE ON SIGHT!**

At the top of the bingo book entry was a picture zoomed in on Naruto's face as he blankly stared at the Iwa ninja he was impaling with a yellow porcupine quill. His light blue byakugan eyes staring straight at the dying shinobi's eyes. The picture was a bit blurred at the edges, like the photographer was taking it as he ran backwards, away from the carnage that was the Iwa hunter ninja squad. The Konoha ninja that took the picture had said that the massacre was bloody and horrific but at the same time eerily artistic and methodical.

Kumo, after losing too many ninja in Naruto's hands had altered their bingo book entry for the boy, commanding their shinobi to 'flee on sight'. Iwa begrudgingly followed suit not because of their reducing number of shinobi b because Naruto had killed some of their strongest ninja; he Stone brothers, Lijo and Hijo, the Iron ninja, Fokusaku Tensgen and Red scarlet, Lady Hima. Iwa shinobi were ordered to 'flee if under S rank'. Iron country had commanded their warriors to 'engage at your own risk' seeing as the boy had killed their second strongest samurai.

The Fire daimyo though was adamant to get Naruto's head; he still couldn't find anyone worthy enough to replace the fire guardian Naruto had killed.

The fat man, sitting on his lofty throne, pointed silently at the massive entrance of his palace and a fire guardian ran out of the palace, one mission in mind.

 **Authors note**

 **How was it? Naruto's bingo book entry with the other four nations is pretty much the same. Since I don't know all the fire guardians or that Asuma is not going to be a guardian when Naruto defected I'm going to create an OC. Do you think he'll win? Y'all know my OC's, they are NOT weak, and that's for sure.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review on this chapter,**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **To '36Barry72': Good night!**

 **To 'Spark681': I wonder the same thing dude,**

 **To 'alpha': I'm a guy, man (girl?) and thank you very much for your review, much appreciated.**

 **Konan is OOC, she needs to be.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

The silver tongue was a bar and brothel located in a town in the out skirts of Hidden Marsh. It was a seedy place criminals' and thieves went to lay low and maybe relax with the finest call girls Swamp country could offer, which quite frankly were very impressive.

A tall figure pushed through the bars double doors and looked around, his upper face hidden in the shadow of his wide brimmed black hat and his body to his calves hidden in a tattered grey shawl. The eyes under the hat looked around the bar slowly, noting the abrupt silence that dropped when all saw who had entered. He didn't notice anyone reaching for their weapon to attack, merely in case _he_ attacked. This was his reception he got every time he stopped at the silver tongue; people were still wary to have someone so strong stay in the bar. The man mentally noted to find a way to change his appearance but for now he had to settle for what he had. He slowly walked through the bar and slid onto the stool at the bartenders counter,

"What would you be getting you, sir?" the lady at the counter said as she polished a cup with a rag,

"Water," was Naruto's quiet, raspy answer, the bartender nodded and poured a bottle of water into a cup and slid it to him, "thank you," the now sixteen year old boy took a sip of the water, after carefully looking at it with his byakugan for any contaminants or drugs, and sighed. His pale blue eyes looked to his left as he sensed someone sit on the stool,

"Soda, please," the woman at his side said, thanking the bartender when she got her drink. Quiet conversation then returned to the bar when they saw that Naruto hadn't attacked the woman at his side, which was to be expected since the sixteen year old never attacked without a reason, but they didn't need to know that…

Naruto, with both hands holding his cup of water, looked down at it for a full minute before his eyes turned slightly to the woman at his side, "why have you been following me?"

"You knew?" she wasn't in her Akatsuki robe, only her Hidden Rain shinobi garb,

"I have the byakugan, now answer me,"

Konan shifted in her seat, trying to cover up her discomfort; she knew that if she said the wrong things to the young man beside her he would not hesitate to kill her. She had been the one Pein had sent to recruit because Tobi wanted to keep his cover as an idiot for more time, the other members of the Akatsuki weren't good with words and quite frankly she was the least known member and the least threatening when seen. She spared a look at the shawl covered boy and sipped her soda, "I'm here to make an offer-"

Naruto could guess exactly what she wanted to offer but he didn't want to come off as too eager, "not interested,"

"You haven't even heard what I have to say,"

The young man refrained from screwing his face up in distaste, "you have ten minutes,"

Konan was sure she could use that time to convince him, "I'm from an organisation called the Akatsuki. We are made up of S rank missing ninjas and you've caught our attention; we want you to join,"

"And why should I accept, I don't know about you but Kumo still has the highest ranking bounty for me. What's going to stop members of this 'Akatsuki' from handing me over to them?"

"We are all bound by a code we follow strictly. There are harsh punishments set in place for those that go against orders from our leader. Besides, our main objective isn't to make money,"

"What is?"

"I can only tell you if you agree to join,"

"What perks do the members get?"

"Security in numbers; if you join you will be paired with another S rank ninja for missions. That's an S rank ninja that is watching your back and you theirs. You are also given free reign over our hide outs and our secret contacts but the latter is only if you have cleared it with leader-sama,"

"Who is the leader?"

"I can only say that he is ninja only kami offer any sort of trouble, if you join he would be revealed to you,"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I'm in, where do I sign up?"

Konan was taken aback for a minute before she smiled lightly and passed a ring to him, doing so without drawing anyone else's attention. The ring was still in Naruto's cloak as he sealessly activated his byakugan and looked at the ring, he frowned when he saw it had a tracking seal and a forever stick seal, a seal that only if you cut off the limb connected to the ring could the ring be removed. This made things a little harder if he was to keep regular correspondence with the Hokage but not impossible, he would just have to improvise. He stuck the ring onto his finger and immediately he felt like he had a massive eye looking down at him, probably his hyper senses telling him that he was being tracked. Konan smirked, "welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto-san,"

Both S rank ninja walked out of the bar, after paying for their drinks of course, and began running to Hidden Rain. There Naruto met the other members of the organisation,

The mad bomber, Diedara, who immediately hated him for reasons he didn't know,

The red scorpion, Sasori of the red sands, who didn't spare him with more than a glance,

The immortal Jashin priest, Hidan, who he swore could see the murderous glint in his eyes,

The immortal Kakuzu, who also didn't spare him with more than a glance,

The idiotic Tobi, who rubbed him the wrong way,

The zero tailed beast, Hoshigaki Kisame, who was _still_ grinning at him,

The Akatsuki's hunter ninja, Zetsu, who also rubbed him the wrong way,

And lastly the leader, the rinnegan holder, Pein.

Naruto discarded his signature grey shawl and replaced it with a black cloak with red clouds, opting to wear a straw hat like the rest of the organisation members. He wasn't given a partner but Pein had said that he would be paired with any other member of the organisation if they were having trouble retrieving their jinchuriki, seeing as he was able to hold down Yugito and almost kill her. Pein had said that he would be one of the two ninja sent to retrieve the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and Kisame would be added in if _he_ and his future partner had trouble. He silently nodded to the command, noting how reverently everyone looked at the rinnegan holder.

Using the shadows cast by his straw hat he activated his byakugan, super suppressing the chakra outburst to what one would think was a fart, making all look at Diedara suspiciously before the meeting continued, he memorized every members chakra signature and had to focus intently at Zetsu, suspecting that the plant man was able to hide his presence very well. He kept an ear out if he was called as he carefully scanned each member, Pein included, before he deactivated his doujutsu.

"Gathering the tailed beasts will have to wait for another few years, but gathering funds will continue regardless. Kakuzu and Hidan, you are to go after missing ninja with high bounties. Sasori and Diedara, you are to keep taking missions from Iwagakure, Diedara stay hidden. Tobi and Kisame, you are also to take missions but only from smaller countries and villages. Zetsu, you are to gather information on Orochimaru; his defection from this organisation will not go unpunished. Naruto, you are to lay low until we find a partner for you, still, take missions to distract yourself. Understood?"

"Hai, leader-sama," all answered,

"Dismissed," the zombie brothers, Sasori and Diedara, Tobi and Kisame, and Zetsu flickered out of sight since they were holograms, leaving Naruto, Konan and Pein. Naruto nodded curtly to the rinnegan holder and the paper ninjutsu user as he walked to the room, "where will you be going, Naruto Hyuuga?"

"Grass country, there are a lot of hard missions I can take there," Pein nodded in understanding and watched as Naruto left the meeting room.

The young man, with his back pack under his Akatsuki robe, walked out into the rain and blurred to Grass country. Grass country wasn't too far from Rain so it only took him half a day of running to get to the border; he stopped and took in a deep breath, greatly appreciating the lush grass and the trees. He sat on a tree branch and closed his eyes to rest for a few minutes, not fully falling asleep but rather mediating to regain some of his energy. When he had rested enough he looked around with his byakugan at full blaze and sighed when he saw that no one was around, Zetsu included. He flipped through a few hand seals,

" _Summoning jutsu,"_ a porcupine appeared in a small burst of smoke in his cupped hands, it had light brown colouring with white tipped spiny quills on its back that were as long as Naruto's fingers, "I want you to take a message back to Konoha, number four,"

"I am at your service, great yellow porcupine," the little creature bowed, showing that it was an adult that merely looked like a baby. The Hyuugas byakugan were still fully activated as he whispered all he had gathered from that single meeting, from the members to the leader. But he couldn't copy the map he had been given of all the hide outs because it had been sealed to never be able to be read by anyone without the ring, but he did say the main headquarters was in Hidden Rain as well as their ultimate goal,

"Tell the Hokage not to contact me, I'll contact him. Go now," the porcupine stood on his hind legs and saluted before he leaped out of his summoners hands, disappearing into a shrub a minute later. The young man kept track of the small summons until he was well past a few hundred kilometres. He took a deep breath and also leaped down, continuing his walk into Grass country so he could conserve his energy as well as enjoy the scenery. There was peaceful silence as he walked until he sighed and turned around, "Orochimaru,"

The snake Sannin licked his lips perversely as he looked at the younger man, "Naruto," he frowned minutely when the boy didn't even look intimidated, merely looking at the man with a relaxed posture and his eyes half lidded from what he could see through the straw hat,

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto said to the man that was exactly thirty feet away from him, without his byakugan activated he used the limited ability to analyse the man, already predicting that the man was up for a fight,

"Did you know that you are one of the most sought after shinobi these days?"

Naruto shrugged, "I gathered as much,"

"And that your byakugan is the strongest among other byakugan,"

"Why would you think that?"

The older man grinned at him with his snake like teeth and answered, "I've been keeping a close eye on your growth through konoha's ranks. When you made chunin so fast…it had me wondering; is this _another_ prodigy or are your Namikaze genes acting up? Well…in all honesty you are a prodigy, and there is no such thing as the Namikaze gene since Minato was a nameless orphan. Your skill attracted me, child, and I just had to find out what made you such a strong ninja. Do you want to know what I discovered?" Naruto shrugged, actually interested in what the rogue Sannin had to say, "I traced your mothers linage, which was very hard because the Hyuuga are very tight lipped about their secrets, and I found out that she is related to an Uchiha that could never activate his sharingan, far, far down her family tree. The ability lay dormant until just the right catalyst, a little push, could bring even a small sliver of the sharingan's ability out. That catalyst just so happened to be the total horror you felt when you witnessed your first poison victim. The Uchiha genes were stronger in you, that's why you are able to come up with a million plans in a second, which is curious because the sharingan can predict any and every attack from an opponent in a second,"

Here Naruto perked up, he slowly got into a good standing posture and glared at the grinning Sannin, "what else do you know?"

"A lot more than you think child," he rubbed his hands and continued, "that instead of the sharingan's ability to copy jutsu you are able to scrap the surface of a person's mind, reading the jutsu as it surfaces so you can find one in your impressive repertoire to negate it. If you are close enough to someone and you look at them in the eyes you are able to force a quick, involuntary movement, like a stab to the neck. Remember that?" in fact Naruto did remember; a small rag tag group of C rank ninja had ambushed him a few months ago and he had used their inexperience to stretch his unique byakugan abilities to the limit. He was aware that a shinobi had fled but he didn't care; there were a lot more victims he could practice on. "But all these abilities are limited to your mental strength, which is remarkably unmatched so far, and the others mental strength. All those years of playing Shogi, go and chess really paid off, child," Orochimaru relished in the small change in composure Naruto underwent, barely noticeable to anyone but he did see his half lidded eyes weren't so down anymore, he continued, "the last I was able to gather from my spies was that if you look into a person's eyes for long enough you can force an illusion into his mind, distance affects this ability, am I right Naruto?"

"Yes you are. Now, what are you going to do with all these secrets?"

Orochimaru chuckled evilly, frowning again when Naruto remained calm, "nothing, these are your secrets but _**I**_ want something from you,"

"What?"

"you see, I can say with 90% certainty that if I infuse even a tiny bit of Uchiha DNA into your body it will give birth to a perfect combination of the byakugan and the sharingan. In short…I want your body," the snake Sannin frowned and quickly corrected what he had said, "not in a perverse way, of course; no hard feelings," he blurred to Naruto just as Naruto's byakugan flared to life,

Both S rank ninja had similar fighting styles; Orochimaru's snake taijutsu style made use of extreme flexibility and killer strike force while Naruto's also used the same with his altered gentle fist-medic taijutsu style, bending away from the jabs with flexibility he had perfected in years of training and months of being on the run. He didn't give any retaliatory strike but rather as he dodged punch and kicks from the slowly seething Sannin; he used his byakugan eyes at full blast to come up with something he could do against his opponent. While the man was correct in a few counts on his eyes abilities, he got a few minor things about his eyes incorrect and wasn't aware of some major abilities his eyes could do. He just needed some time to charge it up. He slipped under a right hook and nailed the Sannin on the shoulder blade, slipping his fingers under the bone and channelled the cutting aspect of his healing chakra, tearing the bone off completely and allowing him to stand back and watch Orochimaru slither back, looking at him cautiously,

Naruto looked blankly at the rogue Sannin, thinking of how he was going to chase the man off. He couldn't match up to the man if it came to full on hand to hand but he could try a few things he was very good at and add in a few things he couldn't fully practice. Orochimaru would make a _great_ training dummy. All these thoughts raced through Naruto's mind in five seconds, enough time for his eyes to come up with a million ways he could take down his opponent, but all he needed was one. He raced forward at the rogue Sannin and both engaged in a taijutsu fight so fast it could have been nothing but an ANBU jounin would be able to keep track of. Naruto shifted to his right and blocked a blow with his forearm as well as the blindingly fast blows that followed. The younger boy kept track of the blows and caught one, poking the elbow and summarily snapping it in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru slid away again but Naruto capitalized on this by stomping the ground, making yellow porcupine to shootout under his opponent, nailing both his feet in place and allowing Naruto to slid up to him and grab his neck, forcing his eyes to look into his own, _"Ghost fire,"_ there was silence in the destroyed grass meadow seeing as the ground had broken apart as both fighters went at it, Naruto kept his eyes on Orochimaru's as he whispered the unique byakugan jutsu, his light blue byakugan hardened and a thin trail of purple chakra escaped his eyes and entered Orochimaru's. It was silent for a few minutes until the rogue Sannin opened his mouth and a quiet scream escaped his lips, like he wanted to yell out his pain but he couldn't. Inside the Sannin's mind was a war zone, a wave of pure white fire cascaded down his brain and wrapped it up in its deadly embrace; this fire wasn't physical, purely a mental creation Naruto had come up with that he presumed only he could do.

As the man went limp in his hands he let go and frowned as the snake Sannin turned into a pile of mud on the ground. He leaned away from a 'Shadow snake' strike to his throat courtesy of Orochimaru that had just shot out of the ground and engaged the man in a full on taijutsu match. His mind wandered back to how he had discovered his unique byakugan abilities,

 _Flashback_

Naruto knew that his eyes were different, that his byakugan was not what a Hyuuga byakugan should look or be like. The first clue he had gotten on his eyes abilities were when he had stared into the eyes of a civilian doctor who happened to be his supervisor. He was a twelve year old senior medic in the hospital and the older and, at that time, more experienced man had asked him a question on how to first treat severe brain tumours and his eyes had wondered to his mother, who just so happened to be passing by. Naruto knew the answer, he wasn't aware his mother was walking by behind him at that very moment, he looked into his eyes and at that very moment he saw the perverted glint. It was common knowledge to all that if a Hyuuga was to glare (angrily) his byakugan would instinctively activate, hand seals or not, which only a great amount of concentration could curb. So when Naruto glared at the pervert, still not knowing it was his mother, he activated his blue byakugan unconsciously and glared into his eyes.

He then noticed something unusual; as he looked in the man's eyes, the older doctor's eyes glazed over and Naruto could make out phantom memories passing over the man's eyes, like if he could only push a little bit harder he would be able to focus on the thick watery figures he was seeing. He did push harder and the recent memory of the man staring at his mother's ample rump got him mad, he cracked his neck and was about to verbally dish out his rage but he noticed that the man followed suit in his actions before he snapped out of his daze. He was dismissed for the day; this allowed him to think about wheat he had just discovered.

Naruto had run through all the reasons he could think of on why he was able to do that and his team mates were unable to. During a tight spar with Hana Inuzuka and her three ninken he had tried this new ability again and had barely forced an involuntary twitch in her shoulder, throwing off her concentration and having her collide her 'Man beast clone' with a dog partner beside her. The twelve year old had never lost a spar against his team mates so Hana didn't push too much on him but he still thought deeply on why only he could do this. He spent a month of practicing on passing shinobi and civilians his surface mind reading which only helped if he wanted to find out what happened in the last 12 hours, or his forced involuntary movement, which he discovered was only limited to those he was physically and mentally stronger than. He kept his abilities secret, besides telling his mother on what he had found out, but had to keep up his training so as not to make anyone suspicious.

He deduced that if he was able to somehow boost his mental strength as well as his physical strength he would be able to conquer all minds if he really wanted to.

Naruto began hanging out with the Nara boy in his generation, Shin, using the opportunities he had to play all sorts of mind bending games like Shogi, go, chess, checkers, even go fish. The Hokage did notice that the moment Naruto had turned chunin he had demanded for more solo missions to waste land villages, nothing the boy couldn't handle on his own, and quite frankly with his clean mission report sheets he had to present him with some sort of challenge.

The blonde Hyuuga had been coming up with more and more ways he could make use of his unique byakugan and his medical ninjutsu. He had come up with the idea to coat his eyeballs in healing chakra and the invisible Hyuuga dot like pupil to channel harmful medical chakra, the result, as he found out from using a few bandits on the out skirts of Fire country, was his 'Ghost fire' attack. The attack was purely mental in the sense that only the brain was affected but the brain was also a major organ in the body so if it went down the victim was basically a vegetable or brain dead. The limitation to this ability was that he had to force the person to look at him and he had to be within two feet of the victim. In a way it was like a genjutsu. He could work with that.

Naruto had reversed the attack, coating his eyeballs with harmful chakra that wasn't harmful to him because it was _his_ chakra, and focusing healing chakra through his eyes into the victim's. He called the result the 'Ghost flower' because in a sense the mind was blooming, or rebooting, from the effects of his ghost fire. This took longer to summon and it took a chunk of his chakra so he was sure he won't be using that attack.

Another attack was his 'Almighty arrow'; this one was that he would activate his byakugan wholly with his harmful byakugan instead of the usual combination. This was a very long distance attack that shot out five foot long purple arrows that travelled at a hundred miles per hour to its target, this attack could pierce _anything_ even a chakra barrier. The reverse of this jutsu was what he called his 'Almighty shield'; he only used this defensive eye jutsu if he knew his ninjutsu and fuinjutsu shields couldn't hold up against an attack, maybe if he was to ever go up against a jinchuriki or a tailed beast. His ultimate goal then was to be able to use the almighty shield to form a full bodied armour, or be able to use both his almighty arrow and his almighty shield.

After two years of practice, studies, chakra control exercises, perfecting his timing, perfecting his speed, the chakra outburst, add in all the physical training and medical training he had to keep up he had finally learnt how to combine the two almighty attacks. The attack-defence had to be saved for only dire situations though; the chakra requirement was monumental and the strain of holding it up could kill a lesser man, what was saving Naruto was the constant flow of medical chakra through his entire body to negate the body crippling weight of holding up the combination eye jutsu.

 _Flashback end_

He had thought he had kept all of this a secret but now he realized he had been under the rogue Sannin's microscope all along.

The boy side stepped a snap kick and caught the offending leg, flipping Orochimaru over him cleanly. The air borne Sannin twirled in the air and threw kunai threaded with explosive notes, _'Katsu!'_

" _Earth release: Worlds strongest defence,"_ the younger man said and a dome of protective earth covered him, protecting him from the brunt of the attacks, his byakugan warned him of the savage attacks the rogue Sannin was laying on the dome and turned off his doujutsu, flaring it back on again and yelling out his next attack, _"Almighty arrow!"_ the Sannin heard the eye jutsu a little too late; he ran lengthwise but the almighty attack tore off a good chunk of his arm, eroding it slowly, reminding Naruto of the chakra virus Nifune was inflicted with. The Hyuuga allowed his dome to crumble to the ground as he ran out of the dust, lethal quill in his hand as he dug it deep into Orochimaru's stomach. The older man was too blinded with pain to see two feet in front of him, until he was staring straight at Naruto again, feeling the yellow quill that had punched a hole in his stomach and didn't allow his blood to clot. He could feel the boy's harmful purple chakra eating away at his upper body painfully slow. He gave a feral hiss but flinched away from the boy when the byakugan eyes widened, warning him that he was about to be mentally burned again,

"Let… _go_ of me," he said, trying to save face and glare at the younger boy who stood level with him,

"Why? I thought you wanted me," he twisted the quill and relished the pained wheeze the man let out, knowing that the person in his grasps was indeed the real Sannin, maybe the man would learn how to effectively use clones if he managed to survive, "the world will be a lot better if you left it, Orochimaru," he head butted the Sannin when he saw that he was accumulating chakra on his mouth, probably to throw out his tongue, "I can see that, you know," the over confident Sannin made the mistake of thinking he wasn't worth his rank, even after all the years of spying and investigating on him, that was why he underestimated him; he thought he couldn't use his eyes well enough, a very stupid mistake if you asked Naruto. The man was too proud for his own good so Naruto took the small window of opportunity to look through his memories, having to dig much deeper than normal because the man was mentally stronger than him but with all the blood and chakra leaving him he was incredibly vulnerable. He saw the man's hideouts, his experiments, but not any new jutsu, if he was any younger he would have pouted in disappointment, but he had to admit that the man would have made a great medic,

Orochimaru slumped into the quill and his eyes were slowly closing before they snapped back open and he yelled out his escape plan, _"Snake body replacement jutsu!"_ and a plume of smoke exploded around Naruto, he looked at the quill and saw a shrivelled up form of the injured Sannin. The blonde glared at where the man had been impaled and frowned,

' _I swear on my name…if he touches my mother…'_ the quill shortened in length and he slipped it into his Akatsuki cloak sleeve. The threat he had left unfinished was an ominous warning to what he was going to do to Orochimaru and Konoha if his mother's safety wasn't assured. He calmed his breathing and turned around, idly nodding to Zetsu as he appeared, "the pain he's in is mind numbing,"

"I'll report **this to leader-sama** ," Naruto nodded and the plant creation was gone, now he definitely had to take some S rank missions to burn off some of his rage at not finishing the job,

"If he touches my mother…" he murmured to himself as he walked through the wreckage that was Grass country's border meadows, "death will be the least of his worries,"

Crawling out of the ground the snake Sannin, missing his left arm, with blood flowing unhindered from his stomach, a massive black eye and a very cracked lip, he dragged himself to the shelter of a grass hill where a seal spiralled to life under him and a cave opened. He felt his chakra coils being furiously burnt through by the boy's last attack; reducing him to a quivering mess. He growled and a silver haired teen about Naruto's age ran out of the cave and helped him to his feet, mutely helping his master back into the lair.

 **Authors note**

 **Please drop a review,**

 **See you all later,**

 **Foy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter up, thanks for all your reviews, keep em coming please.**

 **To 'mathdump': We all do bud.**

 **FemItachi is a bit OC, she is still mainly stoic but she isn't all out cold.**

CHAPTER 5

The mission Naruto had taken in Grass country was to retrieve an amulet called the 'Death diadem' from a war lord who had stolen it to use the diadem to one day take control of Grass country. The daimyo and his wife had ordered him to ensure he brought back the head of the war lord as well as find the leak in their security that had facilitated the theft in the first place. The royal family didn't tell him what the amulet could be used for so he didn't bother asking.

Naruto first looked through the security measure put in place to protect the diadem; it was simply an iron vault with a single entrance and no windows, exits or underground caverns underneath. There were samurai and ninja that protected the vault in cycles, switching every three hours as well as the guards that marched through the palace, passing the vault and the guards there. The only feasible way the jewel would have been stolen was if someone from within the security detail.

He was proven correct as he asked the guards on duty before and after the theft, he had looked them in the eye and even without using his special eye ability to read surface memory within the last 12 hours he still caught the culprit. The blonde young man was aware of the fact that a common sign of lying was idly scratching the side of your nose and the way the man was heavily sweating under his steel gaze. To confirm his suspicion he scanned through his memory and watched in perfect detail on how the guard had knocked out the other guards with knockout gas and allowed the warlords men entry into the vault, all were wearing gas masks, and when the intruders had gone he sealed away his gas mask and passed out from the gas. It was like watching an event occur in the first person but he could 'zoom out' for lack of a better form, which meant he could see in the third person but with less image quality. He took the man to the daimyo for his punishment and began the second part of his mission.

The security leak's memory didn't tell him where the thieves had gone but his byakugan could easily fix that, he activated his doujutsu and looked around the entrance of the vault for any foot prints and when he found one he found a thin, misty chakra trail in the foot prints. All byakugan could do this so it didn't make him very special, the fact that he had been able to do it since a very young age did.

He followed the trail into a residential building and interrupted a family's lunch. The father of that family was very good at hiding his guilt but nothing could escape his eyes, plus after he had quietly threatened to end his family the man complied without any hesitation. The man had told his family to go out to the park while he took care of the visitor, not knowing it was going to be the last time they would ever see their father.

There was a hatch under the dining table that went into a cave.

After gaining access to the hatch Naruto and both men had slipped in Naruto had impaled the man with a brown quill that had shot out of the ground. He left the man there to bleed to death while he used his byakugan to lead him through the dark tunnel, dodging the traps that were set in place.

The tunnel led straight into a mess hall that was filled with Grass shinobi and samurai that were working for the warlord, and with a simple set of hand seals Naruto unleashed from the ground rock porcupine quills before they could get to their feet. He walked through the bloody carnage of the warriors that weren't yet dead but would most definitely die soon and went to the shinobi that looked like the highest official. He scanned through his brain and sifted boredly for where the warlord could be as well as the diadem. He thanked the man by slitting his throat and granting him a quicker death.

He commanded the quills to rise up higher so that they touched the ceiling and the room looked like a sort of twisted, bloody jungle-maze. There was an office door at the far right of the bloody mess hall and he slipped in to find the warlord himself getting into his armour to face off with him, he allowed the man to get fully suited quietly because he still wanted to filter out his anger at allowing Orochimaru to escape with all the knowledge the man had on him and his mother. He was at least glad though that the 'Ghost fire' had wrecked some damage through the man's brain before he could get the awareness to switch with a mud clone, he could only hope that the man was slowly running crazy with small white flames giving his brain love taps.

He summoned a yellow quill from his palms and used them as swords to parry the samurai warlord. The fight wasn't anything he wasn't prepared for; he was leaving small cuts all over the man, armour not hindering his attacks, until the man turned into a blood, panting mess.

He snap kicked his wrist and the sword was thrown out of his hands, and impaled into a wall. He slipped into the man's guard and grabbed his neck, muttering 'Ghost fire' and watching with grim satisfaction as the man slowly delved into madness and paranoia, until his brain literally short circuited and he was dead. He could see the small trickle of blood out of his ears and sighed when his anger wasn't present anymore. His attack hadn't killed the man, which was usually the case, but it had put him into a coma that only he had the key to remove.

He grabbed the bag that contained the diadem, not wanting to touch it to find out what would happen, and severed the dead warlords head. The royal family, in secret, were grateful for ending the uprising but couldn't stop the fear that crept into their eyes as they saw the man's decapitated head; the man was as pale as paper and his mouth was stretched open impossibly wide, like he was screaming but his voice wasn't coming out, his eyes were filled with cataracts, making them as white as a normal byakugan and his tongue seemed to be burnt off at the tip.

Naruto was far from caring what they thought as he took the set amount of pay they had agreed on plus the raise they insisted he have. He left that very night. Naruto's next plan was to go to the Akatsuki hideout in Grass country and send the money from the successful mission to Hidden Rain through a complex set of seals there, he did so and settled in for the night to sleep; he wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down so he summoned the black porcupine twins. The one with the white cloth over his eyes to guard the entrance since his hearing was much better of the two and the one with the cloth over his mouth to stand next to his bed since his eyes was able to cut through genjutsu if any way put on Naruto's sleeping body.

It was times like these that Naruto appreciated his summons dedication to their lone summoner; when he had defected the boss summons had offered him sanctuary in their summoning realm, the Hiragana family forest. He had declined and entrusted his mission to them, in return the boss had allowed him to meet the porcupine elders, two sagely old grey and white creatures that were as big as puppies to teach him their sage mode, this was to help boost his reputation as a real S rank. He couldn't find a stable enough environment in the real world with everyone out for his bounty but he had been able to do the training half way, which meant he could activate the sage porcupine sage mode but it was only with the aid of at least one porcupine elder to prevent him from turning into a true yellow porcupine. Naruto would have to make do with that until he found a place he could hide to complete his training in that was wooded enough to provide natural air.

In this mode he would have to summon an elder onto his head and both would begin gathering nature chakra into his body, regulating the flow. He would begin to have small arm length yellow spines growing out of his back and finger like quills on the back of his arms, a small dusting of barely visible spines would be on his cheeks and his yellow hair would flare out madly into sharp, deadly spikes. His canines would shoot past his chin and the rest of his teeth would turn into fangs that wouldn't leave his mouth, since the porcupine summons were carnivores instead of the usual herbivores. The blonde Hyuugas eyes would remain light blue but his nose would elongate into a slight, barely noticeably, into a snout. He didn't mind the look; in fact he thought himself to look quite badass.

All the jutsu he could do in his sage mode sent tingles down his spine, but as with his 'Almighty shield', 'Almighty arrow' and the combination of the two he would only use his sage mode against a worthy opponent, not small fry. Though he had said he didn't want to learn porcupine taijutsu ever since he was a Konoha ninja, he had accepted to learn their kenjutsu style. The style could make use of two quills and was eerily similar to fencing, except it wasn't limited to jabs but to slashes with the addition of his cutting chakra. In the right hands the style would be formidable and he had the right hands. He had learnt more than half of the porcupine patented jutsu, even going as far as to create the 'Drilling porcupine' with any chakra affinity.

The boss summons had called him wise as he told the whole clan gathering that he only wanted to call them for hard things he couldn't do himself or on his own. The mountain sized female had said that she wouldn't have liked it if he called them for every small thing. Though he did take a day to socialize with the porcupine clan, who were all eager to meet their first summoner. He had found all types of the summons and all their unique functions; from nurse porcupine that could handle poisons, to samurai porcupine that were masters in their kenjutsu style, to nameless porcupine that were born small who were mainly given the function of sending messages. The summoning clan was well rounded.

The next day was used to practice the seal work he knew and improve them from there; he was a level five seal master. He wouldn't brag that he could take down a tailed beast with a seal but he would brag that he was able to hold down an A rank opponent long enough for him to cut off his head. He made use of the hide outs facilities, which were enough if he chose to stay there for a month or two. All he needed was a day of peace; so at midnight he slipped out of the hideout and began his slow and energy conserving travel to Suna. He didn't actually intend to take too many missions but he did like travelling so it was more of a win-win situation.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Three months later_

Uchiha Yoruichi, a sixteen year old jounin, looked down at her father with her sharingan lazily spinning in her eyes as she plunged her tanto into his chest. The man looked at her with a small smile on his face as he slumped to the side, his words echoed in her mind,

' _Find peace, Yoruichi-chan, find peace,'_ the normally stoic closed her eyes and a tear trickled out slowly; her father was never the loving type, or the observant type when it came to family affairs but he was aware of the demons that haunted her night and day ever since she had witnessed a slaughter in the last shinobi war, all the nights she had spent training instead of sleeping because she was afraid she and her family were going to be brutally slaughtered like the ninja her father had killed all those years ago. Once upon a time Yoruichi was a very happy child but she had to grow up fast from all she had seen in her years as an Uchiha member and shinobi.

Girl pulled out her tanto slowly and helped lower the dead man to the ground; he was the last coup conspirator she had killed before she had to run out of the village, a missing ninja. She slid her tanto into a sheath on her back and wiped the lone tear away with her wrist, sniffing once and turning around.

"Nee-chan? What happened nee-chan? Why is Tou-san bleeding?!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at his older sister. The ten year old boy was about to yell again when Yoruichi but the older Uchiha appeared in front of him and lifted him up by his neck until he was eye level, "Wha-"

Her sharingan mixed together into its more advanced form and she murmured her next jutsu, _"Tsukoyomi,"_ memories of all the conspirators she had killed that night flew through Sasuke's head and she forced him to watch each and every one in crystal clear detail, then she forced him to watch as she killed her father, altering his last words, repeatedly, over and over again until Sasuke went limp in her hands and he dropped him none too gently. The girl silently stepped over her younger brother's unconscious form and walked out to the door into the darkness where the red masked man had said she would meet up with her before he would lead her to Hidden Rain. As she pelted through the deathly silent clan compound she was mentally grateful for the Sandaime for sending her mother out on a mission with Kushina and Tsume, Mikoto's team mates. Mikoto wasn't considered a high A rank Uchiha for nothing, very close to S rank. If Mikoto was around then the slaughter of the coup conspirators would have been a lot harder; not that Mikoto was a conspirator but her mother was in the dark. Only the Hokage and the council elders knew of the thwarted coup. Mikoto was known to usually hang out with Kushina and the chances that Kushina would be staying over (again).

Her mission now was to join up with Naruto in the Akatsuki and provide support if Konoha ever decided to destroy it.

Yoruichi wasn't exactly Naruto's friend, seeing as he was a year above her in the academy and that he was always too busy to see her call to him after the academy dismisses, but she had begrudgingly given him his due respects for his perfect school records. Naruto had an incredibly high standard in the academy and she strived to reach it them, something that was very hard to live up to but she did. She would admit without too much shame that she had… _watched_ Naruto…from the _bushes_ …hidden from sight whenever he trained or he sparred with his team. She had learnt a lot about the way he fought but had yet to get the courage to ask him for a spar. Maybe if she met up with him she would get her wish.

Maybe.

In her defence Naruto was _**very**_ lookable, but that wasn't the only reason she stalked him; her own class sensei had told her that she was 'just as good' as Naruto, something that took her aback. Naruto was smart, a prodigy seen only once in a generation, but how was he _better_ than her? Not that she was a proud ponce about her strength but she liked competition and she had unleashed a secret war against Naruto, who was very much not aware of the war.

She had even tried her hand at medical ninjutsu but had dropped it just as fast; she wasn't the healing type and it would take an act of kami for her to reach his level of expertise since he had been studying medical ninjutsu ever since he was about seven. Yoruichi had taken all he wasn't good in and excelled in it like genjutsu and a bit of fuinjutsu. If she would ever get a chance to fight against him she would give him her all.

She burst through a tree branch and looked up, finding Tobi perched on a tree branch, waiting for her to come, "took you long enough," he grunted and leaped down, she kept a cool stance as he looked her up and down, ready in a moment's notice to defend herself. Tobi nodded to his right, "let's go," she nodded and blurred after him to Hidden Rain. On getting to Rain she had been introduced to all the other members of Akatsuki and the leader, Pein. She had been partnered with Naruto.

Donning her own black with red clouds Akatsuki robe she looked up at the taller boy with her face a blank slate, mirroring his own blank face, and said, "I hope we work well together, senpai,"

"You don't have to call me that," he said with a fractionally raised eyebrow,

"I know," her hands that were at her side inched together behind her but she shook the impulse off and put them back at her sides,

Naruto shrugged, "whatever, Yoruichi-san,"

The younger S ranked girl nodded her head curtly and the silence turned awkward between them, at least that was what she thought until Naruto turned around and headed out of the Akatsuki meeting area. The other members who had all been commanded to attend personally watched the Hyuugas reaction to being paired with a former leaf shinobi as well as the Hyuugas rivals; he took it much better than anticipated but there was still some whispers, and by whispers I mean Diedara hissing at both and muttering under his breath.

Tobi watched the pair exit the meeting room with his lone red eye and pursed his lips in thought, wondering how effective teaming a Hyuuga and an Uchiha together would be, seeing as the two clans weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other. Though both teens seemed to be taking the news fairly well if the fact that Yoruichi had called Naruto her superior was any indication. Yes, they weren't any arguments, and quite frankly he didn't expect any seeing as he had read all he could about Naruto and Yoruichi.

Naruto and Yoruichi were walking down the dimly lit hallway to where her room had been allocated. Pein had commanded him to show her to it if she was ever to stay in Rain. The older boy walked in front of her to her right slightly and she didn't seem to be in any kind of rush to walk to his side, fully content with staying beside me. It was silent and Yoruichi ran through all the conversation starters her mother had told her when she had been caught peeking at Naruto in the hospital during his early morning shift, a time she had put all of her focus into not letting _him_ catch her rather than anyone else. Mikoto had immediately caught onto what her child had been doing, a massive hint was the stone faced but bright red blush on Yoruichi's face. On that day Yoruichi had wanted to die from embarrassment; the older Uchiha woman's teasing had followed her all the way back home.

She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she wet her dry lips and opened her mouth to speak but again no words escaped. Naruto remained blank faced as his byakugan sealessly blaze so he could look at her, he deactivated it a minute later when she still did not speak. Yoruichi cleared her throat again and Naruto refrained from groaning,

"Is there something wrong, Yoruichi-san?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, Naruto-senpai," she replied and silence again reigned. "Did you know that…" she trailed off, wanting to smack her forehead on how ridiculous she was acting and because of a _boy_.

"Yes?" was the simple reply, Naruto turned a corner and pushed open a plain wood door, he waved inside to the girl, showing her the simple bed, desk and connecting bathroom. The paint was a dull grey but the carpet was a neat light purple. The Uchiha walked in and looked around, her eternally activated sharingan already helping her to remember the path they had taken,

"That…that I also got top marks in the academy exam,"

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at what she had said, "Good for you, Yoruichi-san," was this some sort of code? He discreetly looked around with his byakugan but didn't find any eavesdropper,

The girls shoulder slumped slightly at his response but she continued, "I became a chunin when I was thirteen, a year before you," Naruto shrugged and sent her a half-hearted thumb up, "I turned jounin when I was fourteen, also a year before you,"

The blonde young man silently looked at her for a full minute before he finally spoke, "and your point is…?"

Here she straightened up and looked up at him, straight into his defiant byakugan eyes, "I'm just saying that so you'll know," and so you won't think down on me, she finished mentally,

"noted," both stared down each other silently, and stoically, until Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and put a strand of her shoulder length black hair behind her left ear, a nervous impulse, "let's go and take a mission in Marsh,"

She struggled not to show a frown on her face, "fine," she pushed past him, making sure that her shoulder nudged his arm,

Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered what he had done.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Due to a silent agreement Naruto and Yoruichi agreed not to run full tilt to Swamp country, but an awkward silence settled between, or that was what the lone Uchiha thought,

She looked at the man beside her from the corner of her eyes and puffed out an air of frustration, _'doesn't he want to spar as well? Doesn't he want to know who is stronger?'_ her fists clenched and unclenched lightly as Naruto looked at her curiously again, sensing her stare just as she sharply looked away,

The older jounin sighed and stopped walking, prompting the other jounin to stop as well, "do you have a problem with me, Yoruichi-san?" She stared back up to him, unafraid of the light blue byakugan eyes that stared back,

"I don't have any problem with you, senpai,"

"You're lying," he stopped her retort with a raised hand, "if we're going to be good partners we have to at least be on good terms. Tell me what's bugging you and we'll find a way around it. I'm not saying you should tell me all of your secrets and I won't tell you all of mine, but we need to establish some sort trust between us. I want to know you'll have my back in a fight because I will most definitely have yours,"

Yoruichi remained blank faced after the taller jounin's mini rant before she spoke, "I want us to spar,"

"That's it? A spar?"

"No, I want a fight, an all-out fight," she clenched her fists under her long sleeves when the boy merely raised an eyebrow, thinking he was going to ridicule her,

"Where is this coming from, Yoruichi-san?"

The young woman was tempted to push him back at how cool he was staying, couldn't he see how serious she was taking him? She mustered up some control so she won't grit out her answer, "I had to sweat, take sleepless nights just so I can reach up to your scores in the academy and maybe surpass you as a ninja. I did things to myself and to my conscience to…to…to get your attention but you're always too busy," there, she had said it. Yoruichi wasn't sure if she was attracted to Naruto but she knew that his prowess had gotten her to actually look to him, not like he looked at anyone else. He had always been too busy with his part time job in the hospital, and all his studying he didn't stop to look at the finer things in life or actually connect with anyone besides his team mates and his sensei. He had never seen Yoruichi calling to him, after minutes of mustering the courage to do so.

In all honesty Naruto didn't have too many friends and sadly he didn't notice how many times Yoruichi had been calling out to him.

Naruto's mouth was hidden behind his nose high Akatsuki robe, so was Yoruichi's, so she couldn't see him purse his lips in thought. He took off his straw hat and placed it beside him so the girl could see his upper face clearly, "Will a fight settle this?"

She nodded curtly, "it will,"

"Fine, let's do it right now," he threw his arms out to show the open field they had been walking through; before they could get to Hidden Marsh they had to traverse Grass country to a marshy river. There was mile and miles of open field and sparse trees, both took off their black with red clouds robes to reveal their ninja wear. Naruto still wore his tattered black pants that were binded from his feet to the middle of his shin in bandages so no one would notice, his black shirt had its sleeves ripped off but white bandages wound around his arms and his torso up to his neck. His shuriken and kunai pouch sat on his left hip and his right thigh comfortably. He turned around to show that big kanji for porcupine clan plastered on his back. Yoruichi wore tight black ninja pants with a shin guard that covered the skin from her mid-calf down to her toes, she also wore a neat mid riff short sleeved shirt with a full fish net shirt armour underneath. She tightened her short pony tail and ensured her shuriken and kunai pouch was also where it was supposed to be as well as to unseal her tanto and sheath it on her back. She walked away until she and Naruto were about fifteen feet away.

"Just like in the academy," Naruto said and raised a single hand seal to her, the sign of peace. She mirrored his hand seal and dropped it a second later.

"I want to go all out, don't hold anything back,"

"…I'll keep my secrets until I want to reveal them, but I will not hold back. I expect the same from you,"

Yoruichi pulled out her tanto and bent down in a basic kenjutsu stance, her sharingan eyes staring across at him calmly. In turn the porcupine summoner slapped his palms together into a _ram_ hand seal and muttered, _"Yellow porcupine,"_ not a second later four yellow quills shot out of each of his forearms, his hair spike up madly and stretched down to the middle of his back. This wasn't exactly his sage mode but he could summon porcupine ninjutsu just because he was a porcupine summoner; if not he would have been killed by his own quills. He kept hold of the hand seal so as to have medical chakra roll through his body soothingly. No one wanted to take the initiative to begin the fight so Naruto took it upon himself, _"Earth release: Underground death capture,"_ and he stamped his right foot, brown quills shot out from under Yoruichi a second later but she had anticipated the attack with her doujutsu, leaping over them and running full tilt with her sword held low.

The blonde ran forward as well and met the young woman's clean swing with a firm defence; he crossed his arms together under the blade and pushed her back. She huffed and blurred forward as Naruto broke off a quill from his forearm. Both clashed as their weapons met and engaged in a fast paced kenjutsu fight that would seem like a dance to outsiders. Yoruichi feinted a slash and bent under the least experienced kenjutsu fighter, going to his back and bringing her blade down to his shoulder. Naruto saw the attack with his byakugan blazing on long before the fight had started, and leaned away like a snake, barely missing the sword passing his arm. He stamped his foot again and forced the Uchiha to dodged another brown quill from the ground, he flipped through a few hand seals and murmured his next attack, _"Fire release: Great fireball technique,"_ he spat out the blazing ball of fire but the Uchiha countered with her own attack,

" _Water release: Great waterfall technique,"_ water poured out of her mouth and launched to the fireball, extinguishing it and darting down to Naruto, the older jounin frowned at how easily his attack was countered and had his byakugan scan the environment and his opponent again. Time moved to a slow crawl as he did so, he could see the outline of the Uchiha through the dangerous water jutsu she had sent flicker slightly and then he the plans his eyes formulated. There was one where he would dodge the attack by going underground with a _"Earth release: Hiding like a mole technique,"_ then coming out again to engage her, another phantom Naruto showed him that he could summon an earth wall and shoot out spikes, forcing her to dodge _his_ attack and come to him. He didn't like any of the plans his eyes gave him until at the last minute his eyes gave him something.

The water jutsu washed over him and bashed him through the ground. He shakily got up but was blindsided by water bullets shooting out from immediately behind him. He coughed up some blood and was about to heal himself but Yoruichi erupted out of the water and slashed his calves, then his shoulders. The blonde boy knelt down after the attacks, very much worse for wear but still Yoruichi frowned sharply, "you have a very strong clone, Naruto-senpai," the clone beneath her then crumbled into rocks. Her sharingan spun madly in her eyes, not wanting to get done over by a surprise attack. She held up her tanto and looked around, making sure to calm her beating her down at how silent everywhere was. The young woman's patience lasted long enough for her to jump away from two pale hands from the ground; she spun in the air and shot her sword at her superior in age. The sword met the ground with a clean thunk and she held up a single _ram_ hand seal, _"Katsu,"_

The explosion rocked the ground as she landed on her feet, her eyes focused on the fire she had caused. Then she settled into the Uchiha fighting style, superior when it came to blocking and countering until the opponent had been thoroughly read. "Turning your sword into a bomb, that is very impressive, Yoruichi-san," yellow porcupine quills slipped out of the ground and curved inside before they split open like a door for Naruto to walk out, "You almost got me with that jutsu," he looked fairly intact, showing that he was stretching the truth a little bit. Similar yellow quills slipped out around her, five in total, and opened up for doppelgangers to walk out, mirroring what each other was saying, "but you will have to do better than that if you want to one up me," all then held up the _tiger_ hand seal and said, _"Fire release: Forest fire,"_

The Uchiha hissed as thin ropes of red wire barely scraped her body, having to make use of all the flexibility and dexterity she had in her arsenal. The red threads connected with different clones and more was thrown at her, increasing the number of threads in the middle and limiting her moving space. Naruto was one of the only ninja who had been able to complete training for all affinities, the first notable being the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. This allowed him to perform all affinity jutsu with the ease of his original affinities, wind and fire. He frowned slightly when the girl flipped through a few hand seal because his unique doujutsu was not able to penetrate her mind to read the jutsu so he could form a counter, maybe she had found a hole in the jutsu he was using,

Yoruichi finished her hand seals and the ankle length water around them that she had caused bubbled and covered her in a buzzing sphere of water energy, _"Water release: Water bubble,"_ the jutsu proved effective in negating and deactivating his fire jutsu. He refrained from scowling as he broke off another quill from a forearm and ran at her, his earth clones mirroring his actions. The younger jounin cancelled her jutsu and held off his attack with a kunai, stepping away from a slash and parrying another slash. Naruto poked at her side with his lethal weapon but she stepped away, her sharingan predicting the attack, and had her kunai holding arm wrap around his own leading arm before she twisted and forced him to release his weapon. The older jounin swept her feet from under her and pulled his arm back, anticipating the small flip she did to prevent herself from falling; he thrust a palm strike at her and nailed her shoulder, and with the satisfying crack he heard he had broken it.

The Uchiha did not show any sign of the pain as she swung a snap kick at him, pulling it back when Naruto was about to poke it numerously to shut down the tenketsu there. Defiantly, she ran at him head on, surprising him at how brazen she could be, and smashed her head into his chest like a bull, lifting him clean off the ground and forcing him to flip in the air back to his feet. He settled in his custom gentle fist stance and darted at her, the ground breaking up at the speed he was using. Yoruichi followed suit with a one armed version of the Uchiha fighting style, also cracking the ground under her feet as she sped forward. She slid under his palm strike to her neck and performed a clean spinning kick, nailing his raised forearms. He winced and his byakugan eyes widened in shock, he looked at the impact zone briefly with his white eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see severe scorch marks there. He only knew of the basics when it came to Yoruichi, like any other good ninja should, but he was not aware that she could channel fire affinity into her attacks like he could channel cutting medical chakra into his. He slipped under another swing, his eyes now seeing the paper thin sheen of fire chakra that coated her whole body and he could only assume she could see the chakra coating his own body.

' _She knows how I fight, was…was she following me?'_ he thought in shock as his palm strike to her other arm was slapped away and a knee to his stomach burned through his shirt and his bandages, scorching his stomach. He frowned and grabbed the knee, ignoring the scream of pain his skin was making in his mind, and flipped her over his head, smashing her into the ground painfully. He held onto the leg and twisted, hard. Yoruichi mustered all her strength and turned to her back and pushing him away before he could break her leg like he did to her arm. He wasted no time to dart at her and engage her in another high speed taijutsu fight, she landed a few burning hits to his torso, almost punching clean through if it weren't for the coat of chakra around him, though they did burn incredibly. He returned his own attacks with pokes to her arm, numbing it effectively and leaving her with only her legs. At the same time both performed spinning kicks and nailed each other's faces, throwing them in the opposite direction. There was a painful looking burn on Naruto's cheek as he healed the internal injuries and he spied the severe cuts to his opponent's cheek, one for each toe. Though his internal wounds were healed he could still feel his external burns simmer as he got to his feet.

Naruto was about to speak but he saw the edges of his vision blur and the chakra in the air, telling him that he was under an illusion. The genjutsu was very ineffective against his eyes, as well as any other byakugan, and he fully expected the Uchiha to know that. He leaned away like a snake away from the spinning kick she had been sent out of nowhere, looking at the waves of fire that followed her attack that wafted over his face. He spared a look at her and visibly noticed how much effort she was using to stay on her feet with all the blood pouring from her mouth and her wounded cheek, add in her broken arms and Naruto nodded in respect to her; these attacks would have brought down a greater man but he feared it was blood loss that would do her in. He barely dodged a desperate snap kick to his arm and another but the last one was a feint, the real attack revealed itself in the form of a rising knee attack to his chin, lifting him off his feet again but the Uchiha stubbornly followed, not lowering her burning knee from under his chin. In response Naruto held up the ever useful _ram_ hand seal and waves of finger length yellow quills peppered Yoruichi. He did not stop his assault until she limply fell to the ground; he landed beside her and immediately fell on his knees so he could hold his charred chin and neck. He detected another silent genjutsu that had covered him, making him wonder if the girl remembered he too had a doujutsu. He broke off another quill from a forearm and stabbed it next to her neck, curved brown quills crept out of the ground and encased her prone body, providing no room for her to move her arms or her legs, or even melt under the ground.

He was tempted to electrocute her when he saw the defiant glare she was giving him, "You've lost, Yoruichi-san," he sighed tiredly,

The young woman kept her intense glare at him before she sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine,"

"Do we have a problem now? Can you trust me now?"

"I do trust you, senpai. I…I just wanted to see who was stronger," if she could move her body she would have clenched her hands in frustration, "eight years of watching you and I'm still not strong enough," she murmured the last part under her breath. She could have used her Mangekyo abilities but quite frankly she didn't want to reveal it quite yet, plus knowing Naruto and his unique byakugan he would also have a few jutsu to help him against her Susanno or maybe her amaterasu.

Naruto cancelled the quill cage that covered her body and went to her, kneeling beside her so he could heal all of her wounds, "You had me on the ropes for a long time, I was lucky enough to think of any attack that could go against you,"

"Yes but you did jutsu I knew or summoning jutsu, knowing I won't be able to perform them without repercussions, you had me from the start,"

"Every ninja is supposed to have basic knowledge of their opponents, even though you had more time to study me is still have my secrets,"

She nodded and winced slightly when he cracked her left arm back into place, running his hands over the crack in the bone to seal it up. She allowed the medical ninja to fully treat her wounds but she couldn't help but speak up, "Do you know that someone has been watching us?" her response was a wink from the blonde and she smiled lightly, noticing that his byakugan was still activated, "Should we do something?" she sighed in relief when movement returned to her arms, he then began to heal the cuts on her cheek, "Why haven't you healed yourself?"

"A medic's main job is to ensure the health of his comrade first before he can fully heal himself," he leaned away when his job had been done, removing any sign that she had been in an all-out fight, "we can deal with him together, as a team,"

He helped her up and broke off a quill for her to use as a sort of replacement for her tanto, "we'll buy another tanto later,"

She shrugged and tested the new weapon with a few swings, following a bit behind the taller jounin, "Senpai?" Naruto grunted to show that he could hear her, "I trust you with my back,"

"Glad to hear it," he stomped on the ground and a behemoth of a man leaped into the air from under the ground and landed in front of them, "Can we help you, Fire guardian?"

"I'm here for your head, Naruto Hyuuga," the man was three heads taller than Naruto with rippling muscles that shone under the noon sun. He wore deep red overall pants with only a white vest to cover up his torso. On his head was a full head forehead protector with the kanji for fire on his forehead. He crossed his heavily muscled arms over his chest and looked down at both Akatsuki members; his choice of weapon, a massive head cleaver was sheathed on his back. The reason he was identified as a fire guardian and not just an average fire nation shinobi was from the white sash around his waist with the kanji for fire guardian on it.

The man had been searching for Naruto for months and it had only been chance that he had found him passing through Grass country, though he did not anticipate for the Uchiha traitor to be there with him; it would complicate matters but he wasn't a fire guardian for nothing. Maybe it was his ego speaking for him, maybe he could truly back up his thoughts, or maybe it was the body enhancing drug he had taken just as the fight had ended. No one would know why the third fire guardian, Moving Mountain himself, Usagi Homatereji would choose to face two S rank ninja, a Hyuuga and an Uchiha on _good terms_ , instead of going back for reinforcements. He could have attacked them when they were severely wounded, maybe that would have given him a small chance against the duo, but it would seem that his pride hadn't been fully stamped out by his monk fire guardian comrade.

The man, though he was strong enough to have gotten the fire daimyos attention from his small village, barely known village of Atomerisukami on the outskirts of fore country, was no match for the two S rank ninja.

 **Authors note**

 **Things don't bode well for that fire guardian it seems. Watch out for what will become of him,**

 **How was it?**

 **Please drop a review,**

 **See you all on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.**

 **Note: Naruto is six years older than Konoha eleven (besides team nine, he's FIVE years older than them). He is a year older than Yoruichi (fem-Itachi) and I'll be mixing up some things too. This is just to warn you guys, don't come after my head.**

CHAPTER 6

 _Fire nation palace._

 _About 8:00am_

The doors to the fire daimyos palace were thrown open abruptly. A tall, heavily muscled man walked in with haggard, tired steps; his shirt was in tatters and his pants were just barely hanging on. In his left hand he held a sack with drops of blood dropping down from the bottom occasionally; his head cleaver was sheathed in his back. He limped forward, eerily slow to the three main occupants of the palace.

The daimyo stood up and opened his arms wide, his face stretched out in a massive grin, "Usagi-kun, I knew you wouldn't fail me,"

Half way to the man the first man stopped, his chest heaving in massive gulps of air and this made the hidden samurai and ninja look at him suspiciously, getting their weapons ready to defend their lord.

That was about when the genjutsu dropped.

The man's whole body rippled as if he was underwater, his soot and dust covered skin slipped off. The daimyos wife screamed in horror and his blue haired son held his stomach and his mouth to keep his vomit inside. Usagi now had fist sized holes all over his bloody torso and angry welts that crisscrossed his shoulders and neck. Both of his eyes had been gauged out and put in his wide open mouth; the head cleaver that had been sheathed in his back was now literally sheathed in his back, stabbing through the flesh a bit above the spine. His right leg was turned completely the other way around and he didn't have a right arm anymore, just a bloody stump. The servants that closed the door behind him gasped in horror at what they saw; there were hundreds of yellow quills that were stabbed in his back, even through the head cleaver, making him look like an inverted porcupine. Two prominent quills stuck out on his shoulders. Usagi's face was as pale as paper and there was a thin red line that passed through his throat. In place of the bloody sack was an average sized scroll.

All in all he looked like he was a zombie that had come out of a Snow country horror movie.

The old daimyos wife passed out after she had taken in how the fire guardian looked.

Blood bubbled out of the guardian's mouth and both of the eyes there dropped onto the floor, bouncing and rolling to the old daimyo. Usagi fell on his left knee since his right was in the other side, and fell down face first onto the ground; the thin muscles that held his head onto his body snapped and the horror struck face of the guardian rolled shortly, facing them. The healing chakra that had been helping to pump blood through his body stopped. The weak stomached blue haired boy finally released the contents of his stomach behind the throne. Without turning the daimyo waved for his son and his wife to be taken away, his wide eyes staring at the dead body of his third strongest fire guardian. His shocked expression didn't leave his face as he limply fell on his chair; perspiration built on his forehead at how the eyeless, decapitated head was staring at him. He shakily pointed at the scroll in the dead man's hand and a samurai hesitantly slinked to him, making sure to keep his sword in front of him in case there were any more surprises. He snatched the scroll out of the hand and looked through it for any traps before he handed it to the fire daimyo, bowing subserviently and stepping back to his post.

The daimyo gulped and looked down at the contents of the scroll. It was a letter. Short and simple: **do not come after me again or I will come after you and kill everyone you know and love BEFORE I kill you. Do not say I didn't warn you.**

At the bottom of the blood splotched letter Naruto signed his name, choosing to keep Yoruichi hidden, with the kanji for porcupine under his name. The old man gulped deeply and his quivering hands dropped the letter. He closed his eyes and hastily rubbed the sweat off his face, finally noticing that his subjects were looking at him.

The man stood up from his throne and puffed out his chest proudly, "he will pay for his insolence. He has directly threatened the royal family and this will not go unpunished. Go to Konoha and bring his mother,"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Konoha_

 _Two hours later,_

They were staring. Mari quietly slipped through the busy halls of the hospital and all stopped what they were doing to look at her; she was the mother of THE most renowned Hyuuga medic ninjas as well as the mother of the only Hyuuga to be ever ranked as a high S rank missing ninja. She was the mother of THE most notorious person with the kill count most didn't even want to think about and skill that only those with suicide wishes would want to test. Naruto's reputation had reached so high that most feared for their lives when Mari was passing by, remembering just how much Naruto loved his mother.

This was the first day she had returned to active work on the hospital after months of being cooped up in her house in the Hyuuga clan compound. She slowly walked through the quiet halls, her head held high despite their accusing stares. She was well aware that Kakashi was hidden somewhere behind her with Owl; the copy ninja had taken his promise to look after her as seriously as he read his smut. When he was free he would visit her once a week but during those visits he would make sure she was well entertained, giving her no room to think about her only child.

Mari walked up to the receptionist and frowned when the small woman shrunk back like she was about to bite her, "any appointments?" the woman hastily nodded and fumbled over her desk, passing a clip board to her superior. The Hyuuga medic took it and read through it as she walked to the intensive care unit, her ever vigilant eyes making sure that anyone stayed at arm's length.

Then multiple iron stomps reverberated on the marble tile floors of the hospital, she looked at the entrance and scowled lightly at the men and women that stood there. The fire emblem on their foreheads made it known that they were fire country shinobi. Owl flickered behind her and Kakashi stood in front of her, glaring at the ninja that were blocking the entrance and filling up around the, "what is the meaning of this?" a deep voice boomed over the metal boots that clanged on the ground, the Hokage stepped out of the head medics office with the head medic, Tsunade Senju, walking out with him, "I did not permit you shinobi to enter my village,"

The intruding ninja refrained from stepping back in fear under the iron gaze of the kami of shinobi, a war veteran in his own right. A samurai bravely marched forward, making sure to bow in respect to the older and much stronger man, and handed him a letter,

"The daimyo said I should give you this,"

Hiruzen looked through the letter and his frown deepened, "does he know the gravity of what he has done? Does he know just who he is prodding?" the news of the recently killed fire guardian had spread faster than the old daimyo could contain it, increasing Naruto's status as a flee on sight ninja.

The katana wielding warrior stepped forward and whispered to the old Kage, "He wouldn't listen to reason. We have tried, Hokage-sama,"

"If we allow you to take her to him what does he plan to do with her?"

"He wishes to give her to his son as a concubine,"

Mari snarled and clenched her fists, "over my dead body," Tsunade stepped beside her fellow medic and crossed her arms,

"He is making a huge mistake,"

"We know," the samurai whispered, "but orders are orders. Hyuuga Mari you are being summoned to the daimyos palace at once,"

"Who's to say we wouldn't send a message to Hyuuga Naruto for what you are about to do?" Kakashi said, he looked at the Hokage briefly with his lone eye and noticed too that the old man was between a rock and a hard place. It was either he disobey an order from the daimyo or risk death at Naruto's hand, and the boy wasn't exactly known to give painless deaths. He would have risked the latter option thirty years ago but at his present age he wasn't as fast as he was before.

"Rage has clouded the daimyos mind and he is baying for Hyuuga Naruto's blood. It is out of our hands,"

The Sandaime furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought as he stared right back to the samurai. He scowled and waved for Kakashi to stand aside, "Mari-"

"No,"

The man spun and looked at her, "go,"

"No,"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder before he looked back to the stubborn woman, " _he_ will be there," Mari looked at him suspiciously, "Kakashi and Owl will go with you. Trust me." he muttered, she nodded slowly and began her walk forward, when a ninja made to touch her wrist, she hissed at the contact and snarled at him,

"Don't touch me," Owl shoved the man away from her charge and Kakashi made sure to glare around, aware that his reputation as well wasn't to be joked with.

Zetsu, hidden just outside the hospital and after hearing everything that had gone on, chuckled to himself, "shit's about to hit the fan. This is very entertaining,"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Fire nation capital,_

 _Ten minutes after the Fire Daimyos order_

Two straw hat wearing people sipped their tea, savouring the herbal taste. Both sighed in their comfort and sat back on their chairs that faced each other. A small table separated them. Yoruichi spared a light smile at Naruto and the other jounin quirked up the side of his lips up slightly. They were relaxing after a good beating they had dealt out in a small café at the edge of the fire nation's capital; they were silently appreciative of the fact that they now had a sort of peace between them, which made the beat down all the more enjoyable. Their combat cloths weren't even _too_ blood stained.

They were wearing their Akatsuki robes so most wouldn't recognize them; they weren't even too afraid of detection since the café was sparsely patronized.

The duo had ensured to put the cocky fire guardian in as much pain as possible before Naruto saved him from tipping over the edge if death, though his sanity had long since left him. Naruto had pumped some healing chakra in his heart to keep the blood flow going while Yoruichi had placed a B rank Henge on the man, making it seem like he had won the battle unscathed but was incredibly weak while in reality the chakra in his heart would only last for five minutes, dropping after the genjutsu had been cancelled. They had dropped off the man in front of the palace and didn't waste any time to leave for a well-deserved cup of herbal tea, something they both liked.

Yoruichi drew small circles on the rim of her cup as she looked at her superior with her eternally activated sharingan through her eyelashes and her straw hat; Naruto had his eyes closed as he cycled relaxing, healing chakra though his body to work out the little kinks. It was a trick he had learnt when he had started lessons as a junior medic. The Uchiha sighed blissfully and leaned forward a bit, her robes swished gently from the motion and she smiled a bit wider when Naruto looked at her, he smiled lightly back.

Fully aware of what she was doing she lightly kicked Naruto's shin length sandal with her own shin length sandals. Maybe it was the relaxing tea that was bringing this playful side of her out, she didn't particularly restrain it. Though she couldn't hold back the small teasing smile she sent him, the young man raised an amused eyebrow from under his straw hat and kicked her back as well, making sure to do so gently. She leaned forward a bit more and bat her eyelashes at him; he looked at her strangely and actually sighed in relief when his hyper senses detected a burst of chakra beside him before it happened.

One of his porcupine summons, a pudgy little thing, burst into sight beside Naruto. Yoruichi sighed in frustration at the interruption, staring icily at the porcupine. She sat back and crossed her arms in disappointment; her mother's silent flirt technique wasn't working as much as her mother said it would, she thought for sure she had Naruto when she kicked him. She would have to try something else.

' _I don't like senpai,'_ she kept telling herself, _'I just want to test out what kaa-chan taught me. That's all,'_ she repeated it in her head like a mantra as Naruto took the offered scroll from the bowing summons hand and read through it. He sighed and passed the letter to his partner, Yoruichi shook her head in exasperation, "I knew he would do something stupid,"

"Yeah but I didn't think he'd do it this soon, an hour maybe but not this soon,"

The Uchiha nodded slowly to show her agreement, furrowing her eyebrows slightly in concern, "what are you going to do now?"

"He came after me when he went after my mother and he killed himself when he declared her his son's concubine. I'll do what I threatened to do," he stood up and dropped the fee for both of their drinks, adding a generous tip.

Yoruichi stood up as well and slipped to his front before he could get out of the booth, "I'm with you senpai,"

Naruto patted her shoulder in appreciation and squeezed out of the booth, taking care not to touch her; she frowned lightly and caught up to him, "it would take his ninja two hours to get to Konoha and maybe four to return at civilian pace. I trust my mother to put up a fuss on the way. That gives us enough time to raid the palace," the younger jounin nodded.

Nagato had allowed them to do what they saw fit whenever they wanted as long as they limited the number of witnesses and did not make all aware of Akatsuki's main goal. The rinnegan holder didn't particularly care that two of konoha's best missing ninja were about to end the royal family line, Zetsu had assured them that this did not go against their oaths. Naruto had chosen to wisely keep a summons stationed in the shadows of the royal palace just in case this happened, and for him to get the news first if the man did something to anyone he held close. His mother most of all.

At a meeting before Yoruichi had been partnered with him Hidan had made fun of the fact that he had a serious mother complex. Throughout the meeting Naruto had stared blankly at the jashinist, everyone aware of what he was going to do after the meeting, even Nagato and Tobi, so the moment Hidan and Kakuzu were outside of Rain, Naruto attacked. The Waterfall missing ninja merely stood aside and watched how his immortal partner was paralyzed with quills and beaten into a bloody pulp. Hidan's scythe was a great liability in the fight and that was what Naruto had first thrown it away before he pinned him to the ground, pressed down on his chest and laid waste to his face with cutting chakra enhanced blows.

Needless to say Hidan would forever respect Naruto, his mother included.

So when news of what Naruto, and Yoruichi, had done to the fire guardian had reached each of the Akatsuki members, all predicted that the old man would go after the blonde Hyuugas mother. It wasn't exactly a secret in the S rank organisation why Naruto defected; he had almost killed the daimyos son, and that the only reason he wasn't threatening Konoha was because of his mother.

Naruto reached the palace with his female Uchiha partner and politely knocked on the door. He rubbed his fists in anticipation of the fight and caught Yoruichi rolling her neck, so just as the door was opened slightly and the male servant peaked to see who had knocked he tapped his foot on the ground and a brown quill jammed into the poor man's head. Naruto gently pushed open the door and ran in, the Uchiha ran in after him,

"What is the meaning of this?!" the daimyo yelled but shrunk in his chair when he saw who had come, noticing the bandaged fingers that slipped past the standard Akatsuki robes, as well as the brown quill that ran through the dead servants forehead, "oh no, guardians!"

The Hyuuga looked over his shoulder at his calm partner and the girl caught his eye with her sharingan; Naruto tapped the marble ground with his foot again. The ground rumbled violently and the only more experienced guards knew what was coming,

"Scatter!" the deputy samurai captain yelled above the earthquakes. Lethal brown quills erupted from the ground and impaled whoever was not fast enough, lucky for the old daimyo he had been spared when the general area around his throne had not been included in the attack. Naruto tapped the ground again and the earth porcupine quills slithered back into the ground to show that more guards died than they were spared from death.

The Hyuuga missing ninja kept his eyes firmly on the fire daimyo as he summoned two quills from his palms, jamming them through a samurais head while Yoruichi unsealed her new tanto and impaled another samurai's heart. They both parted ways as a massive, detached fist fell down from out of nowhere and impacted where they formerly stood. Naruto threw his yellow quills and frowned slightly when he saw that they had been deflected by a massive shield. He could sense the Uchiha as she fought against three of the guardians,

"Yes bring me their heads!" the daimyo squealed, he was hopping on his throne like an infant, "especially the Hyuuga, he shall pay for his actions!"

Naruto blinked on his byakugan with suppressed chakra and he looked at the seven guardians that surrounded him, and that was when the plans for each one of the seven rolled into his mind, two seconds later he picked one. He leaned away from a right hook to the face and jammed his knee into the attacker, bypassing the segmented armour that covered his torso so all the air was driven out of him. When the man bent down in shock at how fast he had been anticipated Naruto took the chance to bring his elbow down on the man's neck, dislocating the neck bones as well as shutting down the main tenketsu there. The man fell on his face like a rag doll and screamed in pain. This happened in seven seconds; the remaining six guardians looked in surprise at how quick he had incapacitated one of their own. They chose the wise decision to attack at once.

The missing ninja leaped above a katana slash from a samurai guardian and as he was airborne time slowed down as his byakugan scanned the man's stance and posture. Then quick as a snake he landed on the man's head and forcefully brought him to the ground, shattering his traditional samurai helmet. Naruto kept his foot on the man's neck and snap kicked a female wearing identical armour to the man, he used the sole of his foot to deflect her katana and held the _ram_ hand seal, _"Fire release: Great fireball jutsu,"_ the ball of fire barrelled to the female samurai but she leaped out of the way, this gave the younger man time to look into the struggling man under his foot and poke his forehead. Blood and brain matter exploded out of his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. The samurai had a strong kenjutsu stance but it greatly exposed his head, making him trust his helmet to protect it; while when he was on the ground his armour prevented him from reaching up to attack with his sword, "two down," he murmured. He kicked the dead man's head and watched as it sailed across the room and landed neatly in front of the horror struck daimyo.

Naruto, as he ducked his head to dodge two simultaneous right hooks to his head, spared a look at his partner and nodded when he saw he slip under a wide katana swing and grabbed the culprit's neck with her free hand and muttered a genjutsu as the woman stared into her sharingan, five seconds later the victim crumbled to the ground and a tanto through the head later she was dead. Naruto chose to focus more on his fight as he felt an angry katana wafted past his cheek; he slammed his right palm onto the ground and the guardians leaped away from the quills that shot out of the ground, Naruto held a one hand _ram_ hand seal and the quills shot out of the ground and to the guardians. A man holding up a huge shield yelled a command and the rest flipped behind him, the man pushed forward despite the brown quill attacks Naruto was focusing on him. Naruto snorted when his doujutsu warned him of an attack from behind. He rolled to his left and flipped sideways as the massive shield was thrown at his airborne body. The young man grabbed onto the surface of the shield and predicted when it would return to the sender through the thin chakra strings he saw with his eyes that were latched onto the shield. The man drew his arm back to punch him but Naruto hopped over the attack and landed behind the attacker, he wrapped his arm around the older man's neck and turned around so the 'Water release: drilling water dragons' peppered his captive. The boy squeezed his arm and the victim's neck popped, killing him.

"Guromaru-san!" a young man, probably about Naruto's age, yelled; the ninja sped at Naruto recklessly and made the fatal mistake of engaging a fully capable Hyuuga in taijutsu.

Naruto applauded the guardian on the fact that he was a taijutsu based ninja and a very good one too, though his eyes still caught pin sized holes in his attacking style. He poked the other man's lower ribs, bent back from a snap kick, tapped the offending leg three times and using his forearms to catch another leg swing, jamming his fingers through the knee and pushing the knee completely to the other side. The mans pained wheezes were music to his ears, so when he was about to blow up his brain he was forced to dodge a katana strike from a female samurai wearing identical armour as the second person he had killed. He cleanly slipped past a quick slice and nailed her iron armour protected belly with a brazen cutting chakra laced fist, once again driving air out of his victim's lungs. He poked her sword hand and when the katana clanged to the ground he palm struck her chest with a glowing purple hand laced with deadly cutting chakra. The woman careened across the room and slammed against the marble walls; she slid down tiredly and promptly passed out.

The Hyuuga stepped forward from a blow to his lower back and donkey kicked the desperate victim on the chin. He puffed out some air from his lungs and was summarily blown away by multiple golden fists to his back. He was blasted off his feet and to the wall but he flipped numerously and ran up the wall away from the inescapable attack by the lone monk. The golden fists blasted from behind the man to his target that skittered across the ceiling, Naruto deactivated his byakugan and activated it again, this time with healing chakra flowing through his left and harmful chakra flowing through his right.

Naruto allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he landed on the ground, noticing that the golden fists couldn't bypass his hazy blue shield; when the fist bent to attack from the side another shield spiralled out of his right to protect his sides and above him. He pushed forward toward the shocked monk that had been throwing his best moves at Naruto and when his byakugan caught a small second break in the attack he pulled down all of his shields, closed his left eye and a fiery purple arrow blasted out of his lone open byakugan eyes. The almighty attack drilled through the golden fist and exploded in front of the monk, blasting the shocked older man off his feet and embedding him in a wall. Naruto sent over another purple arrow out of his lone open eye and stabbed it clean through the older man's chest, nailing him to the wall even when the attack burst into a shower of purple fire.

Naruto breathed deeply and allowed his chakra to re-combine in both of his eyes. He turned around and stared blankly at the lone guardian that remained; Yoruichi was done ending her own opponents. The scene around the straw hat protected Hyuuga made the living guardian gulp nervously; a headless samurai, two other comrades in deep groves in the marble wall, one screaming his lungs out from having his knee turned to the other side of his leg and the last one, his first victim, lying motionlessly on his face in a slowly growing pool of blood. Naruto innocently cocked his still shaded head to the side slightly when the man's hands shook in his taijutsu stance, "do you really want to do that?"

The man swallowed thickly before he burst forward in a burst of pure chakra, Naruto nodded in respect at this. He side stepped an axe kick as the person appeared to his side as well as the subsequent spinning kicks. His byakugan took in everything about the man and millions of ways to take him down covered his eyes, creating phantom Naruto's before him that were going through different actions he was able to do. He saw the world move like it was underwater as he sifted through each phantom version of him until he got what he was looking for; he slid forward straight into the other man's guard and rammed his fingers through his stomach. The action greatly surprised the taijutsu user and he hunched over the arm in his stomach as cutting chakra was added to the mix; Naruto remained stoic as the man grunted. He pushed his hand deeper while he made sure his eyes were fixed on his victims, staring brazenly as the other man's eyes hooded and slowly shut from blood loss.

Naruto pushed him off his arm and snorted; he had fought stronger B rank ninja from Kumo than him, making him wonder if the old daimyo chose his guardians based in flashy looks. He stepped over the recently killed man and walked to the horror struck daimyo, who was scampering away from him and barrelling though a hallway behind his throne. Naruto kept on slowly following the panicking man, Yoruichi walking briskly behind him with her tanto still drawn in her right hand. The man ran into a door made completely out of thick steel and slammed the door shut with a lot of effort, the Uchiha snorted and Naruto summarily blew the door open with a well-timed almighty arrow. He found the man quivering in the corner hugging his wife and his son to him. Naruto slowly smirked at the sight and bent down so he was eye level with the older man; he smiled slowly at the blatant show of fear for his life in the man's eyes,

"P-p-p-please, I'll-I'll-I'll declare y-you and your f-friend out of the bingo b-book. Please don't kill me," the man's wife whimpered pitiably, and they all sighed as Naruto stood back on his feet, "you're sparing us?"

Naruto actually snorted at that, "of course not," he blinked forward and dragged the blue haired son from the iron grasp of his parents, "you're just going to watch me kill your son first," Yoruichi held her tanto across the daimyos neck when he made to rise but was forced to watch as Naruto stared into his sons eyes with his light blue byakugan eyes, "you tried to rape my mother,"

The Uchiha's head swivelled to him in surprise but she kept her guard up so the daimyo wouldn't flee. The man's son nodded his head hastily, "yes, yes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What do you want to get for us to forget this all happened? Money, I've got money. Woman? Done. But please don't kill me,"

"You-you actually wanted to rape her? That poor woman," the daimyos wife whimpered,

"Yes and I have never been so sorry in my whole life," shameful tears poured out of the twenty year old man's eyes, "please forgive me,"

"You're well past forgiveness," he shook the man's neck, "look at me," the man hesitantly did so, _"Ghost fire,"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _One hour's later_

The sight the escort guards walked in was of their lords head impaled on an eight foot long porcupine quill and his wife's and his only sons impaled beside it on four foot long yellow quills. Their faces were as white as paper and the tips of their tongues were burnt; their mouths were stretched impossibly wide in a silent scream to show their tongues dangling out. The patches of hair that stayed on their head were leached of colour and stood on end like they had been electrocuted. A message was carved on the ground before the three heads for those that read, ' **Do not come after me'**. This single message made it known that when Naruto referred to 'me' he also meant his sole parent. Kakashi covered the Hyuugas eyes from looking at the gruesome heads as well as the dead guardians and the whimpering ones that hadn't been killed. She pushed past the silver haired man gently and walked to the message that had been miraculously carved into the marble floor, ignoring the decapitated heads. She knelt down and traced her son's words slowly; she sniffed and rubbed out a few tears. She felt Owl kneel beside her, also looking at the short message, and she smiled thinly at the Hyuuga ANBU, "he's fine. My son is fine,"

Mari swiftly ignored the carnage and destruction around her as she stared lovingly at her son's handwriting.

Just outside of fire country borders Naruto and Yoruichi leisurely jogged; they had planned on taking a few missions from the Grass royal family, who were always stock filled with high rank missions, to cool off. The young woman looked at her superior beside her with mild concern but Naruto merely looked back at her with a small twinkle in his eyes, she smiled a little and they both silently continued their run to Grass country.

A new fire daimyo was instated a week later, the man was the former daimyos distant cousin. The new leader wisely put Naruto under the double S rank section of the bingo book after he heard the report from the living members of the fire guardians. They had said that it had all happened so fast, it was like he knew what they were going to do and already had many ways to counter it with the least effort on his part. The fact that Naruto only made use of mainly one kind of ninjutsu, summoning ninjutsu, added to his reputation even more; they were mostly all too knocked out or blinded by pain to notice the Hyuuga make use of his celestial shield and arrow only his eyes could conjure, keeping his secret for a little longer. It was spine chilling to think of him making use of more than one kind, besides his average looking fire ball jutsu. Rumours began spreading throughout the fire nation on who his silent partner was and after a deep investigation they concluded that it had to be the current S rank Uchiha, Yoruichi Uchiha. This was because the only person she had spared had testified that she had the sharingan and made full of it to cast a genjutsu on her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Two years later_

Purple rippled eyes opened from a throne and looked around at all his followers; all were present from a command he had sent out. Now they weren't in their usual meeting place but a deep, wide cavern under the Amekage tower. There was a massive statue behind the throne Nagato sat, his black chakra receiver's sticking out of his back. The rinnegan holder breathed in deeply and spoke, "the time has come; it is time to begin collecting the tailed beasts,"

Naruto remained stoic, his long standing partner did so as well, as they both looked at their leader. The unique byakugan holder was still in the dark on the full capabilities the rinnegan was able to do, this fact frustrated him to no end. He kept his cool despite this and listened to what Pein was saying.

"With the Sandaime dead, Orochimaru on the move with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke, the one tails instated as the Kazekage and the two tails now reformed there is little time to waste. Sasori and Diedara, I want you to go for the one tails, this will be the hardest because he will be in his home turf, the desert. Tobi and Kisame, you are to capture the three and six tails, they will be in Kiriagakure. Kakuzu and Hidan, you are to capture the four and the five tails since they will both be in Iwagakure. Naruto and Yoruichi, you are to capture the two and the seven tails, since the eight tails is a perfect jinchuriki even you two might have a problem with him. When all this is done, Naruto, Yoruichi and Kisame get the nine tails while Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Diedara, you are to bring the eight tails." The man paused and waited for his followers to nod in understanding, "you are to unseal the tailed beasts in our hideouts and they will be sent to the Gedo statue," he pointed above him at the massive statue. Naruto looked at the statue and noticed that it had nine closed eyes, probably to symbolize that there were no tailed beasts inside yet. "Do not fail. Dismissed,"

The Konoha duo was to gather the beasts but when they were to bring the nine tails they were to defect and destroy the base, the statue especially. The Godaime had said that if they lived long enough they would meet up with Jiriaya in Rain and kill the rinnegan holder. _**If**_ they lived long enough. The life of a missing ninja, especially one with the highest ranking bounty, was very unpredictable; one day he might face off a person of unimaginable strength and who might even be able to beat him.

Until that day came he would protect his home from the shadows with Yoruichi.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha, wait," Pein said from his throne, the duo froze and turned around to their leader, "Zetsu has made me aware that you have perfected your sage mode," Naruto nodded slightly, "do not hesitate to use it if your targets get rough. I know you two are a formidable team but it is precaution. That is why I ordered Zetsu to steal the counter seal for the cage bird seal on your forehead. I do not like failure. Am I understood?" he nodded again and walked out with the Uchiha. He would have to patiently wait for the counter seal for his cage bird seal.

He had perfected activating his sage mode but so far he couldn't summon the nature chakra faster than a minute, forcing Yoruichi to look after his back if he was ever going to use it. He had chosen to still summon a porcupine elder so that he could gather the chakra faster. Physically the main change was that he got taller and the bags under his eyes. He had been practicing with his partner and training himself more than he slept at night so it was fairly understandable why he looked tired. The only hunter ninja that still went after his bounty were those that went after Yoruichi's and by some 'coincidence' he would be with her. Likewise the female half of the Konoha duo also chose to train herself than sleep most times, finding more and better ways to fight alongside her Hyuuga partner, ending a fight as soon as it starts in most cases. Plus the added time with him to flirt was great. Naruto wasn't particularly a stone when it came to feelings but with Yoruichi's conflicted feelings for him he chose to just silently go with it until she made up her mind.

The Konoha duo blurred out of Rain towards Waterfall to get their first target.

 **Authors note**

 **I smell monumental fights next chapter.**

 **What do you think of how Naruto and Yoruichi took down the fire guardians? Quick and effective, I know, but let me just remind you that his eyes alone helped him majorly form the plans, all he has to do is use his smarts (after years of playing Go, chess, checkers and other mind bending games with a NARA, mind I remind you) to pick the perfect and less tiring plan. He knows multiple ways people would attack with taijutsu and he knows ways to counter that, his byakugan is different from the sharingan because the sharingan predict moves while his eyes form plans. A lot of other stuff differ between them and have been outlined in past chapters. Still though, the next chapter will show you how far he had his partner have learned to fight together.**

 **I chose to go for a time skip because I wanted to make their individual and joint attacks a surprise.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review please,**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **See you all on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of your reviews, they are very much appreciated. Drop a review after if you don't mind, it gets my creative juices flowing. XD**

 **Warning! Some Naruto/Fem-Itachi fluff coming ahead but not exactly what anyone expects. XD**

CHAPTER 7

The Hyuuga clan was an incredibly old clan; being able to be traced directly down to the Sage of six paths brother, Homura Otsutsuki, the first notable bearer of the byakugan. It was believed that there was an almighty being that birthed the first notable bearers of chakra and that she got too powerful for her own good, forcing her own sons to take her down and seal her up into a vessel no one was sure of. The fact remained that Homura was the lesser known and less appreciated person who aided in this mythical feat, but the Hyuuga recognized him as their progenitor and from the 'silent brother' generations of skills and techniques patented to the Hyuuga clan were formed and passed down, refined but never deviating from the original technique. This was to preserve purity in the clan, not only of blood but of knowledge; every child born with the Hyuuga blood and the byakugan was taught that ancient traditions were the reason they had survived for so long and thrived so well. It was best to merely abide by what was set down in stone than go out and develop something on shaky ground.

There had been Hyuuga that had tried to revolt against this system, saying that it was too tight fisted with no margin of space for mistakes but they had been subdued effectively. Though there were only a small hand full of Hyuuga that broke away from norm and carved out a different path for themselves.

The first notable was Mari Hyuuga. She was a main branch princess that had derived no pleasure or joy from seeing sadness; she couldn't make full use of her clans patented stoic expression when she sees those in need and cannot help but lend a helping hand. Hyuuga were greatly discouraged from becoming medics and doctors, saying that the full potential of their doujutsu was only used to defend the clan and the family as ninja. Mari had revolted against this system the moment she had helped take Tsume Inuzuka to the hospital after she had sustained a broken leg during her personal training in the woods. She and the Inuzuka clan head were just six years old at the time. Watching the doctors tend to the pained Inuzuka had done something to her; it had opened her mind to a world of lending aid without bringing violence. She was the first ever Hyuuga to become a doctor and at such a young age. She was fourteen years old when she had graduated the senior medic school and became a doctor, the youngest ever to be recorded.

The next notable was her son, Hyuuga Naruto. He had strived to help by healing and defending. Thus his dream of becoming a ninja. The ancient clan had a set standard and way in which they did their business from cooking to tending to children. The first notable blonde Hyuuga had carved his own path, a different path than the one his

Clan wanted for him, and made a name for himself as the second youngest person to be placed in the bingo books. He was a twelve year old chunin when he had been told Iwa had placed him as a B rank ninja. The boy had shown so much prodigious skill and brains that the moment he had defected Konoha for some unclear reasons three main villages had stamped him as an S rank missing ninja right off the bat, with the highest bounty ever recorded. Kakashi of the sharingan had even said that Naruto had gotten stronger than him the moment he had acquired the porcupine summons when he was fourteen. He had reached a level of skill most would say rivalled the first ever Konoha missing ninja, Madara Uchiha.

The Hyuuga clan head had seen the intelligent spark in Naruto's light blue byakugan eyes the moment he was born, and he would say it was like looking into the future where this same child would only be making a steady progress upwards. With only two uncompleted missions and this was only because he had to drag his team mates out of the line of fire and tend to them; he was the sort of person younger clan members and non-clan members strived to meet. Nagato and Obito had even surmised that since he had Uchiha and Hyuuga genes flowing through him and that he had already unlocked his unique doujutsu ultimate form, the only thing limiting him was the cage bird seal on his forehead. Naruto and his partner would be the perfect asset for when they were campaigning for peace, Nagato would always think.

Zetsu read through all the records the Hyuuga had on Naruto, written down from the moment he opened his eyes to the moment Naruto had killed seven of the twelve fire guardians, a feat people would only dream of. The clan had primarily set the seal on his forehead as a way of slowing down his rapidly developing progress and so that he wouldn't pass on his 'strange coloured' byakugan, purifying the clan once more. Black Zetsu looked fixedly down on the short, detailed file the clan had on Naruto; the blonde young man was very good at keeping his secrets. Quite frankly if he wasn't who he was he wouldn't have a clue who Naruto was.

Since the moment his true mistress had been sealed up Zetsu had been observing the world from the shadows and influencing everyone towards the path he had set. Madara had piqued his interest long before when he was able to control the Kyuubi with relative ease, just like when Hogoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of six paths, was able to do for all of the beasts at the same time. Zetsu had acknowledged the man's strength and let it slip to him through mysterious means on how to unlock the rinnegan without attaining the sage's chakra _directly_. Obito was the next to gain his interest and he had quickly turned the boy from the path of light to a depressing darkness that had washed over his heart like a curtain. Yoruichi came next as the third Uchiha he _could_ influence but so far he couldn't find how to, he chose to keep her close in case he would ever need her. The plant man would have thought that it was only Uchiha that were able to do mind bending abilities with their eyes but that had changed the moment he had witness Naruto take down a camp of C rank missing ninja far off in the edge of lightning country. This wouldn't have been unusual if not the fact that half of the battle between the thirteen year old boy and the full grown ninja was like watching a puppet show; the boy had used his eyes to control their limbs for the briefest of moments, forcing them to stab themselves or slit their friends with quick, decisive motions. The other times he had merely moved to quickly and made too many mature physical decisions for them to keep up with.

His curiosity about the boy had him searching all over for who he was and how he was so skilled; no Hyuuga was ever know to be able to _control_ a person with a glance, the mind control only lasted a maximum of three seconds but for the boy it was more than enough time. It turned out that Orochimaru was right; he had said that if Naruto was infused with even a little Uchiha DNA his byakugan would transform into the perfect combination of the sharingan and the byakugan, seeing as Naruto already had some Uchiha DNA with him the infused on wouldn't be rejected. Even though the Hyuuga clan weren't interested in his deep ancestry, rather on containing him for as long and as hard as possible, so in addition to branding Mari he had also been branded when he was three.

The cage bird seal was an ancient, traditional seal the Hyuuga had created centuries ago to prevent their precious doujutsu from leaving the clan and to bestow punishment to defectors, but there was also an added side effect; it put a strain on the eyes and limited their seeing range. Naruto had never caused direct harm to his own clan so they couldn't find a reason to kill him with the seal, this was why the clan elders went behind the clan head back and had been sending main branch Hyuuga with tracking teams to find and kill the boy. They had been less than successful; Naruto knew plenty of ways to kill a person from incredibly far ranges, even though they can see the attack coming. It was one thing to catch him and it was another to lose sight of what you were doing in favour of looking him in the _eyes_ and gloating. The byakugan reduced his mind control to a second but that was also more than enough.

For every traditional and ancient seal in history there was a counter seal, like the eight tails containment seal on the Kumo's jinchuriki ever since the first one. The hunter ninja slash spy slinked through the Hyuuga records, reading through Naruto's file. The blonde Hyuuga was fascinating in more ways than he could ever imagine. Zetsu could see it now; Madara having a _complete_ sharin-byakugan in both of his eyes and a rinnegan on his forehead so he can finally unseal Zetsus mother form her prison. The problem lay in the fact that the first bearer of the incomplete sharin-byakugan (which was technically still a byakugan. I'll interchange the names) wasn't just going to give him his eyes. No matter, he would have Tobi retrieve the eyes after they had been completed. Or he could wait a few more years when Naruto and Yoruichi got their shit together and finally had sex; the sexual tension between them was so high it was nauseating. He would take the complete sharin-byakugan from the child's eyes. He shook his head; he didn't want to wait anymore, who knows how long they duo would keep dancing around each other. He was already so close to his goal, he couldn't spare the time to wait for them to have a child together. Though the potential fire Naruto's ghost fire to be even more powerful and being there to witness its effects was mouth-watering to think about.

Right now he had to focus on finding the counter seal. He snapped closed the file and traced his fingers over the dusty tomes that lined the walls, going from the very bottom to the to the ceiling. The clan had meticulously arranged all of their records in alphabetical order so all he had to do was to find 'C', then 'cage' or 'counter'. He smirked invisibly when he found the cage bird seal administration instructions scroll. It was dusty and old from disuse because the old clan seal master had already crammed every content in the seal to the extent he didn't need it to be present anymore. According to the scroll there were three ways to remove the cage bird seal: the death of the bearer, somehow attaining chakra from Homura Otsutsuki's great, great, great, great grandson, or getting blood from the same seal master that drew the seal.

Zetsu snorted when he read this; he didn't want to kill Naruto, it was a child's dream to get the chakra from a dusty old corpse, but the last requirement he could do. He placed the seal instruction scroll back and embedded Naruto's file to his memory before he went to the 'M' section for a map and also remembered the scrolls contents.

The clan seal master had his own quarters in the main branch general house that was well protected in case the branch members ever came after him, something that wasn't impossible to think about seeing as he wasn't too well liked by the branch members. In all honesty if black Zetsu wasn't who he would have found it hard to gain entrance into the man's quarters. He slithered out of the ground like a phantom and covered the man's mouth and eyes with a cloth soaked in chloroform just as his eyes snapped open to see who had entered his room at such an hour. When the struggling stopped the hunter ninja drew a small line from the old man's vein in his right wrist, making sure to get all of the blood into a beaker, he then put a stopper on top when it filled a bit more than half before he disappeared into the ground again, as if he was never there.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gentle leaves crunched under their feet as the Konoha duo idly walked the last mile to Waterfall, which was covered at the front by a large forest. Yoruichi had her left arm out of its sleeve and lazily propped it out near her budding chest, hanging her wrist out like she didn't have a care in the world. Naruto though chose to keep both of his arms in his robe, his bandaged fingers just poking at the bottom of the sleeves. They always preferred to travel in silence, taking time to look around and appreciate the nature around them. Make no mistake, they did speak with each other but both had acknowledged that they were horrible at conversations; they always seemed to swerve back to training even if they were talking about family, so from a silent agreement they chose not to talk unless they required to.

Yoruichi looked at her older and much taller partner from the corner of her eyes and quirked up the side of her lips; she was bored and her favourite passed time was silent flirting. She knew Naruto was aware of what she was always doing but he preferred to feign ignorance or lightly show his frustration. She slipped beside him a little, not gaining his attention but enough for top of her head to just brush his nose, a gentle breathe escaped her small red lips and Naruto looked down at her, surprised how close she was to him, and that he wasn't even aware of it. The Uchiha waggled her eyebrow at him, which would look awkward if she did it to anyone else but the Hyuuga was already used to how she associated with him, only him. He rolled his eyes and she lightly poked his side with her hanging left hand, he took a small step away from her but she merely smirked a bit wider and slid up to his side again. He groaned quietly at this and looked down at her pointedly, but she again waggled her eyebrows and added a wink.

Naruto looked down at her blankly, not needing to look in front of him, and he stepped away again. As he predicted she shuffled up to his side again and jabbed his arm with her left pointer and middle fingers. A slow smirk came to his face as he looked into her sharingan eyes with his deactivated byakugan and he walked a bit faster, she followed suit and her face summarily met a tree. His low chuckles sounded like music to her ears. She huffed and hurried up to meet him and punch his shoulder with her right hand, making sure not to do it strong enough to break something but enough to convey her playful anger. He rolled his eyes again and nudged her a bit with his left elbow, a light dusting of red crossed her cheeks and over her nose; this was the first time in six years that he had made teasing contact with her in the two years they had been partnered. A small squiggly smile crossed her face and added to her light blush, Naruto looked at her dazed look with some amusement in his eyes; he didn't expect this sort of reaction from her. Her normally coordinated mind was ablaze of emotions and memories that flitted across and around her brain, she frantically tried to remember what her mother told her to do when Naruto, by some sort of miracle, teased her back, silently but she would take what she would get. She gulped silently and perspiration built on her forehead, Naruto looked even more amused at this. She slinked _even closer_ to him and brushed the tips of her right fingers over his left fingers, making sure to send a shaky and flushed smile at him. He smiled at her lightly and brushed her fingers back, she felt woozy.

Yoruichi began taking in quiet deep breaths, her mouth hidden behind her nose high collar but their straw hats had been sealed in a storage scroll she brought with her. She had to stop and put her hand on a tree to hold herself up; this was the first time she had ever felt strong (positive) emotions towards a person and it felt like her heart was on fire but at the same time it had been dunked in a bucket of ice at how cool he was taking it.

She hurried back to him and smiled wider at him, a bit shaky at the edges but a genuine smile nonetheless. He returned a slow smile back and pulled her to him with a hand on her right shoulder before she could collide with a tree again. She coughed into her left fist and licked her ruby red lips, staring intently at his pale white lips; he pulled her out of the way from another tree again, _'focus Yoruichi! It's just a guy!'_ she thanked him with her eyes and kept her glance at their path. Though she did slowly reach over with her right hand and take his own hand, playing with his fingers, and he didn't pull it away. They were now walking embarrassingly close and she wasn't even aware of it. Her heart felt like huge drums at the moment, pumping scorching hot blood throughout her body; the blush already present on her face deepened a bit around her nose and her cheeks.

Naruto pushed her to a tree and she instinctively covered them up in a three layered B rank genjutsu just as a Waterfall team flew past them, probably on their way to a mission. The duo stayed where they were, staring into each-other's eyes. Yoruichi licked her lips and her eyes turned hooded but Naruto merely smiled lightly and bopped her nose with his finger, he pulled out of the genjutsu and broke it. She huffed in frustration and punched his shoulder again, adding more blows when he laughed at how red her face was. She crossed her arms and raised her nose into the air, walking forward with hurried steps away from him. Naruto snorted out his amusement and caught up to her, poking her side with his left hand and smirked when she used her hips to push him away.

Two years of working together gave you a sort of sixth sense of what the other was thinking. So without even looking at Naruto, Yoruichi froze and prepared a fistful of shuriken in her sleeved right hand. Naruto's byakugan blazed on sealessly as he stared forward but he waved for her to calm down a full minute later, "border patrol,"

She put on her serious face as she too looked forward, but without the far sight of the byakugan she was only able to see a small chakra signature. The Konoha duo stealthily leaped into the trees and hopped as close as they could to Waterfalls guard post, only a stone throw away from the waterfall that granted people entry into the village. The looked through the leaves at the formation the ninja took, noticing how tight they patrolled around but also noted how bored and tired they were. On instinct phantom Naruto's appeared all over, going through various actions on how to gain entry into Waterfall, the Hyuuga furrowed his eyebrows and caught some phantom Yoruichi's as well. The added person took him half a second longer to decide but so far it wasn't fatal.

"What's the plan, senpai?" the Uchiha murmured as her eyes flicked to him,

"I have two," he started, choosing to run her in on them, "either we go in with a bang or we travel underground until we get to the genjutsu negating waterfall, take out the two guards there and we're in."

"The last sounds better,"

"I know," how Waterfall was set up was that there was a huge body of water before the first waterfall that merely symbolized the main entry into the village and a smaller second waterfall far inside that cancelled any form of genjutsu. The shinobi would usually cover any guest's eyes with cloth so that the path through the labyrinth after the second waterfall would remain hidden, but Naruto was fairly confident he would be able to detect chakra footprint leading mainly to the village, he just had to look well. "Are you ready?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The streets were emptying as she pelted down. The people saw her haste and assumed it was another ninja beating, which hadn't happened in years but they left that fact out and closed up shop so they wouldn't be incriminated.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Fuu yelled as she barrelled through the streets, the people there merely spared her with mildly harsh glares before they slammed their doors shut on her. The mint haired girl ran up to a door and banged hastily on it, a child peaked through the window at her but he parent pulled the curious boy back, telling him not to look at what was going to happen. Sweat built on the seven tails jinchuriki as she spotted some black birds fluttering in an alley to her far right; the people got it all wrong, it wasn't another ninja beating. She began hyperventilating and running full tilt towards the leader's office, maybe Shibuki would believe her.

The usually confident girl knew she was grossly outmatched even before the confrontation had fully escalated. She had been in one of Waterfalls training grounds perfecting a technique her beast told her of before she heard a polite cough behind her as well as a tap on her shoulder. In her annoyance she swivelled around to yell at the culprit and maybe even punch him or her but her fist had been easily caught in Yoruichi's palm. Fuu swallowed thickly as she looked into the sharingan eyes of the Uchiha missing ninja and kicked away, ready to engage the female jounin in a battle until she looked over Yoruichi's shoulder and spied a pair of byakugan eyes and blonde hair. She knew she could try and hold off _one_ S rank ninja until the commotion attracted back up but _two_? The seven tailed beetle holder leaped over the duo and they just watched her run off in a random direction, when she looked over her shoulder she briefly saw them look at each other before they both exploded into a murder of crows.

Fuu leaped sideways away from a brown quill that would have run through her left foot and used the subsequent quills as a sort of foot hold to get onto higher ground, but her plan failed when an the world seemed to spin together and all the colour mixed, she made a misstep and ran into a particularly sturdy wall. She gasped for breathe and shook her head, looking around frantically for the two S rank ninja. The wall she had collided into, which she used to hold herself up, began to breath and she hesitantly looked up. She swallowed thickly when she was met with Naruto's light blue byakugan; the older ninja made a quick motion with his head, snapping it to the left and she unconsciously followed suit, bashing her head against the real wall that was to her right. He caught her when she was about to crumble to the ground bonelessly by her limp left arm, preventing her face from meeting the ground.

A murder of crows flocked around him and combined behind the unconscious girl, forming his Uchiha partner. The world stopped warping around them to reveal that they hadn't even left the training ground; Fuu was in Naruto's grasp and very well unconscious from the quick neck motion and Yoruichi's neck chop to a small cluster of veins directly above her main tenketsu, located at the junction between her neck and her back. The blonde boy swiftly hefted the jinchuriki onto his shoulder and rolled his eyes when his Uchiha partner glared icily at the knocked out girl, "let's go before they notice anything,"

"Too late," a deep, weathered voice said from behind him, he looked over his shoulder with his deactivated byakugan eyes and lightly furrowed his eyebrows,

"Hyuuga Naruto, missing ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. Uchiha Yoruichi, also a missing ninja from Konoha. My day just keeps getting better and better," another person drawled, a male and very sarcastic.

Naruto turned around with a swish of his robe and Yoruichi prepared a fist full of shuriken. He looked at both carefully until, "wouldn't it be wise if one of you five ninja went to warn your leader?" Four of the ninja that had been hidden from sight, looking over Fuu took a step back in surprise at how he knew without looking but remembered he had the byakugan, a doujutsu that allowed the bearer to be able to see almost 360 degrees around him. They weren't aware of the fact that his eyes hadn't been activated throughout and that he was a sensor.

"The fact still remains you're both going down!" a girl with midnight black hair and rigid features yelled and powered through a few hand seals, Naruto started up his own too a second after her with only one hand and they both yelled their attacks, _"Water release: Drilling water bullet!"_

" _Water release: Drilling water bullets,"_ they both fired bullets at each other that negated each other, he hopped up a bit when two arms exploded from the ground and threw a kunai at the person, killing him with a clean head strike. He leaped back as Yoruichi blurred forward with her tanto flying in her hand behind her, she slashed the black haired girls throat and caught a thrown shuriken before she threw it back, impaling the throwers forehead. Naruto tapped the ground and a barrage of brown quills peppered another ninja, paralyzing him so the he could watch, immobile, as Naruto lifted the last ninja into the air with his free hand encircling the man's neck. The man was frantically kicking and moving until Naruto closed his fist and the victim went limp in his hand. He dropped the unconscious Waterfall ninja.

The Uchiha girl looked around with bored eyes and both sighed when the detected more ninja coming. Naruto's byakugan flared to life and rubbed his face with his free hand. Yoruichi shook her head, "the chunin exams were hosted here,"

"I assumed they would be back in Konoha by now,"

Just then teams' seven to nine dropped in front of the Konoha duo. Yoruichi got into a very relaxed posture, her tanto was pointed straight down like she didn't expect much. It was Neji that first spoke, "Na-Naruto-san!"

The blonde Hyuuga ignored him and stared fixedly at his half-sister, Mito Uzumaki. The fiery red haired nine tails jinchuriki was glaring harsh death at her half-brother, in a beginnings humming bird fighting stance, "you've grown, Mito-chan,"

"I don't know why you did it, nii-san, but we're taking you back to Konoha!" news of his exploits didn't fly over her head; she was very much aware of everything her brother had done throughout the shinobi world. She grit her teeth angrily when he brother blinked boredly at her, though she did see a small twinkle in his eyes.

Naruto leaped away towards the teams when a shadow shot out from the darkness behind the duo, "nice try…Shikamaru," Naruto said, and as he leaped to the presently still genin team he cracked his knee against Kiba's neck, throwing the boy away. As they watched the dog boy being easily disposed of snapped them out of their daze. Neji stretched forward with a blazing finger to jab the older Hyuugas ribs but Naruto leaned away and grabbed the limb, throwing him in the way of Chouji's 'Giant meat tank'. He kicked the bouncing genin away and used the same raised leg to plant three decisive kicks on Rock lee's chest, smirking invisibly at the sheer speed the genin made use of. He used his leg to push the dazed spandex wearing genin out of the way of a brutal 'Fang over fang'. He leaped away as the attack smashed in front of him and spun aside when Neji flew to him, tripping the prodigy with his foot and but the Hyuuga around and threw a palm strike to the offending leg, but Naruto slide his leg out of the line of fire and leaped away again from another 'fang over fang'.

Sai grabbed his red haired team mate before she could charge at her brother recklessly, "we can't take him on head first, we need a plan," he watched as Yoruichi deflected most of the kunai barrage Tenten had thrown at her from her summoning scroll, the Uchiha jumped over the rest and belched out small balls of fire from her mouth after a short set of hand seals. Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru were forced to scatter as the fireball flew at them and smashed into the ground,

"I _do_ have a plan; beat my nii-san and take him back to Konoha," she shook the ROOT shinobi's hand off,

Naruto matched palm strike for palm strike with Neji, going faster and faster but he was using only one hand to counter/block both of the younger Hyuugas deadly attacks. The strikes and blocks went faster and faster, blurring their hands as they met until Naruto stepped aside and planted his knee into Neji's stomach, blood exploded from his mouth as this happened and Sakura gasped. Naruto allowed the younger boy to slide off his leg limply onto the ground, but he wavered on his knees. Naruto looked down at the boy with his critical eyes, "you have certainly improved Neji," a little blood dribbled from the corners of the kneeling boy's mouth, Neji closed his eyes. The other genin watched the scene tensely. Neji was one of Naruto's more unsuccessful stalkers; he had always been caught but Naruto didn't particularly mind. Naruto cracked his left foot against Neji's temple and the boy fell to his side, unconscious.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten screamed when she looked at the other boys fight, distracting her from seeing Yoruichi flicker into sight behind her and bring the butt of her tanto down on her neck, knocking her out as well.

The blonde Hyuuga was immediately forced to defend against a massive 'Partial Body enlargement technique' spinning aside as the massive arm smashed into the ground and leaping over it as it moved to punch him. His byakugan eyes widened as a bone shattering punch met his cheek and blasted clear him across the training ground, he flipped twice and skidded to a stop, massaging his sore cheek and looking at Mito, impressed at how hard and fast she could hit. His healing chakra healed the bruise beneath the skin but a light purple bruise spread on his cheek. The girl held up her hands in a signature hand seal and dozens of Mito shadow clones exploded into sight, _"Multiple shadow clone jutsu!"_

Naruto bent under fists and slipped away from rage filled kicks, until his byakugan detected the real Mito. All motion moved to a crawl as his eyes analysed his sister, taking everything around him at once. The mirage like Naruto's blinked around him in numerous moves, attacking her and maiming her, all with him still having an unconscious Fuu on his shoulder. He looked through all of this in the blink of an eye and picked one; he bite his thumb and slammed it on the ground, _"Summoning jutsu: Quill blood forest,"_ and lethal brown quills impaled most of the clones, the others latched onto the quills and dived at him, he punched his fist through one and used the chakra burst to block him from view.

When the Mito clones leaped into the smoke and found no one they began looking around them frantically, the brown quills had risen up close to the sky, looking like a sort of twisted black and brown forest. The clones began perspiring as eerie smoke wafted through, barely passing their knees. Then one by one the clones began disappearing; being sucked into the ground, pale arms pulling them into the darkness of the quill forest. Screams echoed around her and the real Mito looked around frantically, running through the forest and panting as fear washed through her very being. She shook with terror as she watched a clone being caught by a flexible quill and dragged into the shadows, her screams reverberating around.

"Guys!" she called to her team mates and the other teams, not even comprehend that she could make more clones; she was _that_ scared. She was looking at everything around her at one in a small circle of land that was free from brown quills, she was so distracted she didn't sense Naruto literally melting out from the side of thick brown quill and when she turned around sharply to look at him, noticing he wasn't holding Fuu anymore, he poked her shoulders and sun to her back, poking the middle of her spine. Her mouth flew open in shock at his action and willed her arms to move but they remained unresponsive, "it was nice seeing you. Get stronger, Mito-chan, you're going to need it," and he walked past her frozen body, set in time in a rigid humming bird stance.

"Get back here! Get back here you coward!" he ignored her and walked through the quill forest, the mud quills bending in after him.

His senses told him that the other genin that had been trapped in his 'Ninja art: Quill blood forest," had been promptly incapacitated by his mud clones and Yoruichi. He found Fuu propped up on a few mud quills and he hefted her up again on his shoulder, speeding back the way he went with his Uchiha partner at his side. His still activated byakugan warned him of incoming Waterfall shinobi, his eyes conveyed his message to his partner and she nodded, flipping through a few hand seals as the quills around them slid into the ground, _"Wind release: Wind dragons,"_ he chest puffed up with air and she blew the attack toward the general direction of the Waterfall shinobi. Dozens of wind dragons began pouring out of her mouth and flying through the air to their targets. The attack distracted the ninja enough seeing as even if they dodged the wind dragons stubbornly followed them; Naruto and Yoruichi ran full tilt towards the exit of Waterfall village. Naruto jumped and landed between two guards, he kicked on in the gut and palm struck the other, throwing them apart and Yoruichi leaped over him and brought her sharp weapon down on another ninja's shoulder, Spartan kicking the bleeding ninja to his incoming comrades behind Naruto.

The Hyuuga ran through the one handed jutsu he knew in his head and settled on one, _"Water release: Great water wall,"_ he began spewing out waves and waves of water that rose up in the air and blocked the attacking ninja, allowing him to turn around and dash through the genjutsu negating waterfall with the Uchiha girl. He detected his water wall give in from the insistent attack. He looked at his partner and she nodded, he stretched his right hand to her and she stretched her left, both stopped to watch the ninja on their way. They flew through a few sets of hand seals with their joined hands and just as they finished they began another set, shorter this time, _"Wind release: Great breakthrough,"_

" _Fire release: Giant fire ball,"_

" _Combination jutsu: Fiery wind spikes!"_ they both shouted, Naruto blew out a huge gust of wind and Yoruichi blew a ball of fire. The attacks mixed and numerous gas spikes shot out of the mixture, killing and nailing a few ninja to the wall while the original mixture smashed directly in front of the remaining, blasting them away from them.

Both S rank missing ninja took their time to look at the carnage they had caused before they ran out of Waterfalls entrance.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _A month later_

The Konoha duo looked down at the lifeless body of the former seven tails holder; the tailed beast had already been unsealed but it took a week of constant supply of chakra and concentration to remove the monster, add in another few days for them to transfer the beast to the Gedo statue all the way in Rain. It was understandable that they were tired.

Yoruichi yawned widely and stretched her arms over her head, making sure to thrust her budding breasts towards Naruto since they weren't in their Akatsuki robes. She sauntered up to him and ran her fingers up his bandaged arms, tracing his leanly muscled arms slowly. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow; she was getting braver and braver by the day, last time he checked she almost had heart palpations when he nudged her back before they infiltrated Waterfall. She deactivated her sharingan, a rare sight only he was allowed to see, and smirked lightly up at him. She bit the corner of her bottom lip when her hands got to his shoulders, when he didn't pull away from her she went on and circled her arms around him.

"What do you want for dinner, Naruto-senpai?" she asked innocently,

"Uhm…"

She smiled a bit wider at his response, a growing blush spread across her face as she pushed her breasts to him, "just say the word," Mikoto, her mother, had told her that it was all in the eyes, the voice and the posture. She fist pumped her mental self and did a happy dance with her.

He blinked down at her and pushed her against a wall, bringing his face painfully close to her own. His arms went around her hips and she instinctively put her right leg around his leg to hold herself up despite the wall, her breathing was getting heavier and her heart was pulsing painfully in her chest as the older jounin rubbed his nose against her own, a desperate breathe escaped her lips and she gasped as he pushed his pelvis against hers. He had effectively turned the tables on her and she had no regrets seeing as she couldn't muster up even the slightest resistance.

Naruto trailed his lips lightly against her neck, painfully slowly, planting feather like kisses up her throat. Her chest was heaving in deep breathes and her hands squeezed his neck to her more, then just as his mouth wafted over her cheek and to the corner of her lips, her eyes closed and her lips puckered in desperation, seeking out his own lips but she frowned when he turned rigid. She opened her eyes and growled when she saw she was holding onto a log of wood, "senpai!"

His amused laughs echoed around the hide out, dodging the log of wood he threw at him.

 **Authors note**

 **Jutsu list**

 _ **Summoning jutsu: Mud quill blood forest**_ _ **: this is an A rank summoning jutsu where Naruto summons a huge porcupine summons with high earth affinity. The summons stays underground and answers solely to Naruto's commands. The summons is able to control his quills so they can bend and move individually like snakes but still keep their integrity. This technique is different from Naruto's brown quill underground attacks because this attack makes use of a living creature that resides underground instead of pure chakra. Depending on how this technique is used it is able to confuse, scare, cloud and terrify the victim with the mist that flows at knee length and the sheer creepiness of the quill trees. Most that have witnessed this jutsu and lived have believed that they were in an incredibly strong genjutsu.**_

 _ **Combination jutsu: Fiery wind spikes**_ _ **: an A rank jutsu Naruto and Yoruichi created from combining their fire and wind attacks, but they had learnt to also combine their hands to form hand seals. This attack creates a huge ball of gas that sporadically shoots out gas spikes that burn a victim from within, leaving just a pin sized mark on the outside. The main ball of gas then impacts on the original target. It is very hard to dodge or counter with how the spikes shoot out in different direction but never towards the senders. The Konoha duos method of combining jutsu is different because if they had used separate hand seals and blew their attacks together it would have just created a much bigger and hotter ball of fire. And this jutsu allows Naruto to do it one handed, seeing as he had Fuu on his shoulder.**_

 **So? What do you all think?**

 **Mito is stubborn to get Naruto back to Konoha because she wants to show everyone there that he isn't as perfect as he seems, by having him publically and formally face his crimes. She doesn't really care about Sasuke; he can jump off a cliff for all she cared, her mind is solely on getting stronger and retrieving Naruto, whether by herself or with her team. Think of her as a sort of more reckless canon Naruto but add in the fact that Kushina was there to train her in Uzumaki and Namikaze fighting styles, Kakashi would have to train her seriously or he would lose his manhood, Jiriaya would have to get his shit together and train her as well (or maybe he's already training her. (¬_¬) It's a surprise) and lastly she has all of Kushina's friends looking after her wellbeing. So she didn't have a bad childhood by any stretch of the imagination or she was not limited in her training, it just rubbed her the wrong way that Naruto was so perfect. Trust me when I say this, your all just** _ **beginning**_ **to see her strength. Just think about it, canon Naruto showed prodigious strength when he mastered an A rank jutsu in an hour but not even Kakashi taught him anything until a long while later, limiting him to shadow clones for a long time. Mito is the same but she is better raised and connected.**

 **Naruto's perfect chakra control alone allows him to split most super complicated hand seals in half or even do it with only one hand. He can't copy jutsu; he can read the jutsu from the persons mind about a second after it begins, like he can read any other persons mind, maybe except some Hyuuga and Uchiha. He knows a lot of jutsu because he remembers them, like Orochimaru or any other good ninja does, nothing special. Next chapter we should see what happens to Naruto after his cage bird seal is removed, maybe he'll even get some Uchiha DNA into him. There are a lot of maybes going on here XD**

 **The Konoha duos mission isn't to kill the jinchuriki, but when you unseal a tailed beast from the container the container dies form the loss.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review on what you think. Criticism, thoughts, opinions and ideas are welcome. Just try and hold off with the flames.**

 **See you all on the flip side,**

 **Foy.**


End file.
